


A Person To Call Home

by fenrissa, oh_galwaygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Shy Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrissa/pseuds/fenrissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: Harry jako Marcel, uroczy informatyk w firmie finansowej, kompletnie zadurzony w swoim koledze po fachu, nowym nabytku pracującym trzy biurka dalej oraz Louis jako niezdarny i nieśmiały administrator serwerów, nie potrafiący uwierzyć w to, że ktoś go chce. Czyli: urocza historia o tym, że szczęście jest na wyciągnięcie ręki i nie wystarczy tylko po nie sięgnąć, ale trzeba także nad nim trochę pracować i być wyrozumiałym, jeśli nie wszystko idzie po naszej myśli.





	1. Chapter 1

Marcel nie mógł powiedzieć, że jego życie się nie układało. To znaczy jasne, nie był jakimś milionerem ani drugim Steve’m Jobsem, ale praca programisty w Rule Financial też nie była zła. Przynajmniej pozwalała mu na całkiem godny poziom życia - wynajmował to ładne, dwupokojowe mieszkanko prawie w centrum Londynu, niczego mu nie brakowało, a wakacyjne urlopy spędzał w ciepłych krajach. Więc tak, Marcel był z tego całkiem zadowolony. Drugą sprawą było to, że dziewczyny zwykle nie leciały na informatyków - no chyba, że mieli miliony na koncie. Ale to też nie był wielki problem, ponieważ Marcel nawet nie był zainteresowany płcią przeciwną. I w sumie całkiem otwarcie to manifestował - koszulki z tęczą to była jego norma. Niestety, chociaż pewne doświadczenie miał, w czasie dwudziestu pięciu lat swojego życia nigdy nie był w związku. To powodowało, że odnosił się z pewną dozą nieśmiałości do mężczyzn, którzy mu się podobali - bo najwyraźniej gej programista nie był szczytem marzeń. Pożądany mógł się poczuć tylko w weekendy, kiedy chodził do gejowskich klubów i musiało mu to na razie wystarczyć. Właśnie dlatego nigdy nawet nie zagadał do Louisa - niesamowicie ślicznego administratora serwerów w ich firmie, który zaczął pracować pół roku po nim. To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - i nawet nie miało to nic wspólnego z jego tęczową koszulką Apple’a i tatuażem trójkąta na kostce - to po prostu był sposób, w jaki Tomlinson  _ istniał.  _ Jak mrugał kilkakrotnie, rzucając swoim gęstym wachlarzem rzęs cienie na policzki, kiedy ich szef, Nick, znowu się pieklił, że termin był na wczoraj, albo jak pił kawę, stukając w swoją klawiaturę i przygryzając dolną wargę w parze ze zmartwionym spojrzeniem, kiedy coś mu się nie zgadzało. Miał niesamowicie niebieskie oczy, bardzo wyraźne kości policzkowe, drobną, kuszącą sylwetkę, gęste, nieco przydługie karmelowe włosy i czasem seksowny zarost, odbierając tym samym dech w piersi Marcela. Styles potrafił gapić się na niego przez pół zmiany ze swojego miejsca trzy biurka dalej. Czasem nawet głośno i marzycielsko wzdychał, wpatrując się w niego tęsknym wzrokiem i powodując tym wielkie rozbawienie Zayna (zajmującego się szacowaniem ryzyka finansowego) z biurka naprzeciwko. Marcel podejrzewał, że mulat głęboko w duszy im kibicował. Co było nonsensem, bo Louis wydawał się nawet nie zdawać sobie sprawy z istnienia Marcela. Był taki idealny, że na pewno czekał na niego w domu super męski chłopak. To zdecydowanie nie była jego liga, ale nie powstrzymywało go to od ciągłego zerkania w jego stronę. W sumie co innego mu pozostawało? 

  
  


Louis wciąż nie do końca odnajdywał się w nowej pracy. Był niezdarny i przedmioty często wypadały mu z rąk, szczególnie w obecności tego informatyka - Marcela. Marcel był otwarty, pewny siebie i imponował mu od samego początku. Westchnął, upuszczając teczkę z papierami.  _ Znowu… _

\- Pomogę ci! - usłyszał za sobą głęboki głos, a już po chwili Styles we własnej osobie kucał naprzeciwko niego, sprawnie zbierając dokumenty. Louis stał niemal zmrożony, wpatrując się maślanymi oczyma w sylwetkę chłopaka.

\- Chyba wszystko. - Po chwili Marcel uniósł na niego wzrok i uśmiechnął się, ukazując swoje głębokie dołeczki w policzkach. Jeden z niesfornych, brązowych loków opadł mu na czoło, nadając mu nieco chłopięcego wyglądu. Wstał, wręczając niższemu wszystkie papiery i niechcący ocierając przy tym o siebie ich dłonie. Tomlinson niemal dostał zawału. Oblizał niespokojnie usta, przyciskając papiery do piersi.    
\- D.dziękuję - wyjąkał zawstydzony.

\- Nie ma problemu, skarbie - odpowiedział bezwiednie wciąż uśmiechnięty Styles, po czym otworzył szeroko oczy i wściekle się zarumienił, pojmując, co właśnie powiedział. Serce waliło w jego piersi jak oszalałe. - To znaczy… przepraszam, ja nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło, to tak samo jakoś, a przecież nie mam prawa cię tak nazywać, zupełnie siebie czasem nie rozumiem, to znaczy tak, przecież masz te śliczne… - tu Marcel się w końcu zatrzymał, wiedząc, że gdyby teraz skomplementował swojego współpracownika, pogrążyłby się całkowicie (i tak, miał ten głupi nawyk paplania wszystkiego, co mu ślina na język przyniesie, gdy był zawstydzony) - … excele. Robisz świetne excele, tak! 

\- Uh, twoje są lepsze! - wydusił Louis. - Takie... dokładne i porządne, zupełnie, jak ty! - Zakrył usta dłonią. - Oh, przepraszam! - pisnął, niemal znowu rozsypując zawartość teczki.

\- Nie, nie, nie masz za co! - zaprotestował natychmiast Styles, przytrzymując jego dłoń, żeby nic nie upuścił. - Dziękuję! 

Oboje nawet nie zauważyli Zayna i Nialla przy biurku tego pierwszego; mulat był rozłożony wygodnie za blatem, trzymając na nim nogi, a blondyn przysiadł na drewnie obok; oboje patrząc na nich z przebiegłymi uśmieszkami. 

\- Ja też dziękuję... za pomoc i ogólnie. - Tomlinson machnął ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. - Ja już... tego…

\- A ja... tamtego - przytaknął Marcel, przełykając ślinę i niechętnie puszczając jego rękę. 

Malik zdusił śmiech w zarodku, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Ta dwójka była niedorzecznie urocza.

Louis ruszył do swojego stanowiska, oglądając się jeszcze na niego i uśmiechając się. Niemal przy samym biurku potknął się, ale na szczęście nic nie wypuścił z rąk. Twarz go paliła i był niemal pewny, że jest czerwony.

Styles uśmiechnął się mimowolnie na jego niezdarność i usiadł przy swoim biurku. Które tak naprawdę nie było jego biurkiem, sądząc po zdjęciu z jakąś kobietą po czterdziestce i trójką dzieci. Cholera. Zapłonął szkarłatem jeszcze bardziej niż szatyn i wstał z fotela, tym razem odchodząc do własnego biurka. 

Louis zachichotał cicho. Marcel był taki... szczery w swoich reakcjach, a przy tym niesamowicie uroczy!

Tymczasem programista nieco gorączkowo wziął się do pracy, konfigurując system. Westchnął głęboko. Napiłby się kawy, ale odkąd Louis tu pracował, nauczył się nie trzymać napojów na biurku. Zbyt często je strącał, zagapiając się na niego. 

Tomlinson oblizał usta, zerkając na mężczyznę nieco zakochanym wzrokiem. Otworzył program do optymalizacji, wpisując do niego dane z nieco pomiętej już kartki.

 

Dwie godziny później zadanie Stylesa było wykonane, a on sam postanowił w końcu pójść po kawę, uprzednio zerkając na szatyna i zagryzając uśmiech, gdy ten spłonął czerwienią, przyłapany na gapieniu się. Podrapał się po karku, niepewnie wstając i uznając, że jednak zagadanie wprost do niego przekracza jego możliwości. 

\- Chce ktoś jakąś kawę? - powiedział zamiast tego w przestrzeń. Od razu wyrwało się kilka osób, składając swoje zamówienia. Louis też niepewnie poprosił o czarną z mlekiem i cukrem. Marcel natychmiast pożałował swojej decyzji. Musiał zapisać życzenia współpracowników na małej karteczce (z obu stron), jakby był jakimś stażystą. Jego życzliwość wbrew pozorom nie była do końca cechą, którą u siebie lubił. Rzucił jednak wszystkim uśmiech i ruszył w stronę aneksu kuchennego, obstawiając ekspres do kawy. Pomyślał, że od razu zaniesie Nickowi jego czarną. Jego szef nigdy nie odmawiał swojej ulubionej kawy i zawsze poprawiał mu się po niej humor, więc może będzie bardziej skłonny dać mu wolne na ten koncert Thirty Seconds To Mars w przyszły weekend, na który dostał bilety od Gemmy. To znaczy, nie miał za bardzo z kim iść, ale planował wziąć drugi bilet i dać go jakiemuś biednemu dzieciakowi pod bramą areny, żeby się nie zmarnował. 

Dobre dziesięć minut później wszystkie kawy były gotowe (Louisowi dorzucił czekoladową muffinkę, którą sam upiekł wczoraj wieczorem), a Styles załadował je wszystkie na tacę, ponownie wzdychając pod nosem na swoje bycie miłym. 

Louis uniósł zaskoczony wzrok znad babeczki.   
\- To dla mnie?

\- Tak, smacznego. - Programista uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym nagle rozszerzył oczy. - Chyba, że nie lubisz, albo jesteś uczulony, o boże, przepraszam, sam piekłem i pomyślałem, że… 

\- Sam piekłeś? - Otworzył szerzej oczy, wgapiając się w niego.

\- Ja… - zająknął się Marcel, przygryzając wargę - pracowałem kiedyś w piekarni i… tak. 

\- Tym bardziej dziękuję - zająknął się, wgryzając się w muffinkę. Niemal jęknął z rozkoszy. - Marcel? To jest niesamowite! - wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami, plując okruszkami. Zarumienił się wściekle, ocierając usta.

\- Dziękuję. - Brunet uśmiechnął się promiennie, uważając te okruszki za urocze. Zawahał się, ale wyciągnął rękę, wycierając kciukiem drobinkę z kącika jego ust. - Cieszę się, że ci smakuje. 

Louis poczuł dreszcz na ten niespodziewany dotyk i niemal zakrztusił się babeczką.

\- Jutro też ci coś przyniosę - obiecał uśmiechnięty Styles, biorąc swoją białą i odchodząc do swojego biurka. - Teraz nie przeszkadzam ci w pracy, smacznego. 

Louis uśmiechnął się, przeczesując grzywkę. Chłopak był kochany! Potrącił swoją kawę i zaklął cicho. Rozejrzał się i starł plamę rękawem. W domu wypierze.

Marcel wprowadził jeszcze trochę poprawek w system, po czym westchnął i zerknął na zegar. Właściwie to nie miał już dzisiaj nic do roboty, a Nick nie miał nic przeciwko wcześniejszemu wychodzeniu. Pozbierał więc swoje rzeczy do torby, wyłączył komputer i wstał. 

\- Do jutra - pożegnał się ze wszystkimi, chociaż tak naprawdę patrzył w stronę Tomlinsona. 

\- Oh... - Louis uniósł wzrok znad swojego ekranu. On miał jeszcze trochę pracy. - Do zobaczenia. - Upił kolejny łyk chłodnej już kawy.

Styles z ociąganiem wyszedł z biura, przygryzając wargę i bawiąc się paskiem torby. Chciałby powiedzieć, że idzie w dobrą stronę ze swoim zauroczeniem, ale realistycznie patrząc, odezwał się do niego pierwszy raz i dał mu kawę oraz muffinkę. Zachowywał się jak w przedszkolu tak naprawdę. To dlatego po drodze wstąpił do sklepu po dobre, czerwone wino oraz kocią karmę. On nawet nie miał kota. Dokarmiał tylko te kręcące się pod blokiem. Były już całkiem oswojone i udało mu się nawet pozakładać im obróżki przeciwpchelne. Gemma śmiała się, że to kwestia czasu, kiedy weźmie je do siebie i pewnie było w tym trochę racji. 

Tomlinson szybko dokończył pracę, z którą zwlekał przez gapienie się na współpracownika i po napisaniu krótkiej notatki na samoprzylepnej karteczce i przyczepieniu jej do monitora Harry’ego, wyszedł do domu.

Przeprowadzka do Londynu nie była jednak tak dobrym pomysłem, jak na początku myślał. Był boleśnie świadom swojej samotności i nawet dobra praca oraz przystojny współpracownik tego nie rekompensowały, skoro był zbyt nieśmiały, by go gdzieś zaprosić. Westchnął, wchodząc do pustego mieszkania. Z jego alergią nie mógł sobie nawet pozwolić na zwierzaka. Musiał w końcu kogoś poznać. Pół roku to zdecydowanie wystarczająco na zaaklimatyzowanie się.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Następnego dnia Marcel szedł do pracy, przygryzając wargę i dzierżąc pod pachą plastikowe pudełko ze swoimi ciasteczkami brownie. Z potrójną czekoladą - Louis wydawał się ją lubić i to wcale nie było dlatego, skąd. No, może tylko trochę. Kurde, ale nie można było go za to winić, nie? Przed wejściem do biura poprawił palcem swoje nowe okulary - standardowa czerń oprawek zamieniła się we wzorek w panterkę. Sam nie mógł się jeszcze do tego przyzwyczaić, ale nie sądził, by ktokolwiek w pracy zwracał na niego tyle uwagi, by to zauważyć. Usiadł przy swoim biurku, kładąc na nim ciastka i rozgladając się po po pomieszczeniu, by z rozczarowaniem stwierdzić, że Tomlinsona jeszcze nie było. Wydął usta w podkówkę i rozpakował się, po czym włączył komputer. Już miał zaczynać aktualizację systemu, gdy przerwał mu głos Roba, który zarządzał danymi. 

-  _Dziękuję za muffinkę, była przepyszna! Jesteś niesamowitym piekarzem, zupełnie jak informatykiem! Dobrego dnia, Louis._ Ej, Marcel, to chyba do ciebie! Ktoś przykleił do mojego biurka.   
Wśród innych rozległo się kilka śmiechów, a Marcel zamrugał zaskoczony.   
Zaraz też coś spadło i wszyscy zwrócili uwagę na zarumienionego Louisa w progu, ze stertą papierzysk rozrzuconych wokół nóg i wciąż trzymającego w ręku klamkę.  _To nie był dobry dzień…_  
Styles zignorował wszystkich, biorąc karteczkę od Roba i ruszając, by pomóc  _nowemu_. Zayn zgromił resztę spojrzeniem, podczas gdy brunet uśmiechnął się do zażenowanego Tomlinsona.   
\- Cześć, Louis. Po takiej słodkiej karteczce mój dzień na pewno będzie dobry. - Mrugnął do niego i kucnął, by pozbierać dokumenty. - I, jak to mówią, nie oceniaj piekarza po jednej muffince. Dobra, tylko ja tak mówię, nieważne. W każdym razie dzisiaj mam dla ciebie ciasteczka. Ach, i nie przejmuj się nimi, naprawdę.   
\- Ciasteczka? - powtórzył za nim głupio, schylając się po teczkę i zamierając w pół ruchu.  
\- Tak. - Marcel się zawahał, podając mu papiery i nie puszczając jego dłoni, po czym uśmiechnął się do niego. - Możemy się gdzieś wymknąć je zjeść, co ty na to?  
\- Jak… razem? - spytał niedowierzająco.  
\- Noo, jest tutaj niedaleko taki fajny park, więc pomyślałem, że możemy chwilę tam usiąść podczas luchu, chyba że nie chcesz, to w porządku, ja tak tylko… - zaplątał się Marcel, czerwieniejąc.  
\- Ja… - zaciął się.  _Powiedz coś!_  - Bardzo chętnie - wydusił w końcu. - Ale jesteś pewny, że… chcesz?  
\- Jasne, dlaczego miałbym nie chcieć? - zaśmiał się Styles, prezentując swoje głębokie dołeczki w policzkach. Nieco rozczulił go wygląd szatyna i miał ochotę go przytulić, ale zabrakło mu na to odwagi. Jak zwykle. Zamiast tego ścisnął tylko jego łokieć i pochylił się do niego, szepcząc mu do ucha: - I naprawdę nie przejmuj się tymi kretynami tutaj, jesteś uroczy i wcale się nie wygłupiłeś.  
Louis posłał mu wdzięczny uśmiech.   
\- Tak… tak, dziękuję… widzimy się potem?  
\- Widzimy się cały czas. - Programista mrugnął do niego, prowadząc go dalej. Naprawdę nie obchodziły go spojrzenia innych.  
Tomlinson po raz kolejny spłonął rumieńcem.  
\- No tak, ale później też? Sami? O boże, to znaczy… Ja nie chciałem…!  
\- Tak, później widzimy się sami - zachichotał Styles, pokazując mu swoje dołeczki i odprowadzając go do samego biurka. - To do później..?  
\- Mmm, tak - powiedział i z impetem opadł na swoje krzesło, które odjechało kilka metrów w tył. Brunet posłał mu jeszcze tylko uśmiech i wrócił do własnego biurka, przyklejając na nim słodką kartkę od Louisa. Szatyn przysunął się do swojego biurka, ignorując spojrzenia współpracowników. Otworzył program monitorujący stan serwerów i westchnął. Czekało go trochę pracy.  
Marcel odrobinę nie mógł się doczekać i miał problem z wysiedzeniem w miejscu, dlatego dziękował niebiosom za Nicka, który wysłał ich na lunch wcześniej.  
Louis uporządkował swoje stanowisko, czekając na Marcela. Chciał, aby wszyscy już wyszli.  
Programista tymczasem sięgnął po swoją torbę i pojemnik z ciastkami, podchodząc do niego z promiennym uśmiechem. Miał się właśnie do niego odezwać, gdy Tomlinson odwrócił do niego twarz i blask słońca odbijający się w jego oczach zaparł mu dech w piersi, więc stał tam po prostu jak ryba wyjęta z wody, jedynie otwierając i zamykając usta bez żadnego dźwięku.  
\- Możemy iść? - zapytał Louis, niepewny jego miny.  _Co ona oznaczała? Rozmyślił się?_  
\- T-tak - wydyszał w końcu Styles, mrugając kilkakrotnie. Przygryzł wargę, poprawiając pasek torby na swoim ramieniu i rumieniąc się wściekle.   
Louis wstał, wyciągając do niego rękę i zaraz też skarcił się w myślach. Przecież nie będą się trzymać za ręce, niczym nastolatki!   
Marcel jednak zawahał się, po czym chwycił jego dłoń, zanim ten zdążył ją zabrać. Nieśmiało splótł ich palce, mając wielką nadzieję, że nie zacznie pocić się ze strachu, bo nie przeżyłby takiego upokorzenia.   
Zaskoczony szatyn spojrzał na niego swoimi wielkimi, błękitnymi oczyma. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz zacznie hiperwentylować.  
Programista tylko posłał mu zakłopotany uśmiech, przestępując z nogi na nogę i mając wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi.   
W końcu Louis lekko, nieśmiało ścisnął jego dłoń i uśmiechnął się. Ruszyli ramię w ramię, co chwilę zerkając na siebie i uroczo przygryzając uśmiechy, gdy się na tym przyłapywali.   
\- G.gdzie mnie zabierasz? - wydusił w końcu z siebie.  
Styles westchnął głęboko, chcąc móc powiedzieć, że nawet na koniec świata.   
\- Do parku Saint James - powiedział jednak zamiast tego, kołysząc lekko ich dłońmi. - Jest malutki i bardzo uroczy, zupełnie jak ty - wypalił bezmyślnie.   
Louis zarumienił się wściekle, spuszczając wzrok.  
\- Lubię parki - wyznał.  
\- Taką miałem nadzieję. - Marcel odetchnął z ulgą. - Zazwyczaj każdy uważa, że tylko staruszkowie karmią tam ptaki…   
\- Dlatego nikt tam nie chodzi i jest tam cicho i można się skupić - zaczął paplać bez sensu.  
\- Odpocząć od tego całego zgiełku miasta. - Brunet przytaknął z uśmiechem. - Tak naprawdę jestem ze wsi, więc lubię naturę.   
\- Skąd dokładnie? - zainteresował się. - Myślałem, że mieszkasz w Londynie całe życie…  
\- Nah, tak jak wielu przede mną i jeszcze wielu po mnie, przyjechałem tu na studia. - Styles pokręcił głową. - Holmes Chapel. To w Cheshire.   
\- Ja pochodzę z Doncaster - przyznał. - Dostałem dobrą pracę i zostałem…  
\- Jesteś szczęśliwy? - zapytał wprost Marcel, zerkając na niego. Był jednym z niewielkiego procenta ludzi, którzy nie łudzili się, że dobra praca to klucz do szczęścia.   
Louis uśmiechnął się kwaśno.  
\- Nie mam prawa narzekać - powiedział cicho. - Niektórzy nie mają tyle szczęścia.  
\- To, co dla jednych jest priorytetem, innym nie przynosi szczęścia. - Styles zmarszczył brwi, po czym odwrócił się i zaczął iść tyłem, zwrócony twarzą w jego stronę. - Pytam ciebie, czy jesteś szczęśliwy, Louis.   
\- Jestem - skłamał i zaraz potem krzyknął ostrzegawczo. - Uważaj!  
Ale było już za późno. Informatyk wpadł plecami prosto w wielkie drzewo, krzywiąc się boleśnie, gdy poczuł przeszywający ból z tyłu głowy. Okulary zawisły na jego jednym uchu. To było najbardziej upokorzającą pseudo randką w jego życiu, chciał zapaść się pod ziemię.   
\- Nic ci nie jest? - Zmartwiony Tomlinson dopadł do jego boku i dotknął delikatnie jego policzka, patrząc mu nagląco w oczy.  
\- Przepraszam - jęknął Marcel, czując łzy w oczach i zaciskając mocno powieki. - Jestem idiotą i niedorajdą, współczuję ci, że musiałeś to widzieć. Pewnie po prostu byłeś zbyt miły, by mi odmówić, racja?  
\- Nie! - zaprzeczył natychmiast. - Ja…  _naprawdę_ chciałem z tobą wyjść. Po prostu… zmartwiłem się, że coś ci się stało… - Przesunął dłonią po jego policzku.  
Styles otworzył zaszklone oczy, patrząc na niego z czymś na kształt wstydu i nieśmiałej nadziei. Zadrżał na jego dotyk, ściągając całkowicie okulary. - Chyba jestem trochę obdrapany - wyznał prostolinijnie. - I mogłem rozciąć głowę, ale boję się sprawdzić, czy faktycznie.  
Louis nie miał oporów, by wpleść dłoń w jego kosmyki. Przeczesał je kilkukrotnie, ale nie wydawały się zlepione od krwi. Zdjął zeschły liść, zaplątany w loki.  
\- Chyba wszystko jest ok… - przyznał zarumieniony.  
\- M-mówisz..? - zaplątał się brunet, przygryzając dolną wargę i patrząc na niego niepewnie. Odsunął się odrobinę od drzewa i przytrzymał jego talii, gdy zakręciło mu się w głowie.  
\- Mo.może usiądziemy? - zaproponował, czując, że robi mu się gorąco.  
\- To prawdopodobnie dobry pomysł - przyznał Marcel, bezwiednie znowu chwytając go za dłoń i zakładając okulary z powrotem.  
Louis pociągnął go na ławeczkę i usiadł obok, podwijając nogi pod siebie.  
\- Możemy w sumie od razu zjeść… O ile chcesz oczywiście! - dodał natychmiast. - W sumie nie jestem aż tak głodny!  
\- Możemy zjeść. - Styles uśmiechnął się lekko i wyjął z torby pudełko z ciastkami, kładąc je między nimi. - Smacznego.  
\- Też sam je robiłeś? - spytał ciekawie, sięgając do pojemnika i ciekawie oglądając ciastko.  
\- Mhm - przytaknął zarumieniony programista, nerwowo łamiąc swoje ciastko. - Dałem potrójną czekoladę, mam nadzieję, że lubisz…  
\- Uwielbiam! - przyznał nieco zaskoczony, wgryzając się w swój kawałek. Rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia. Ciastko było przepyszne.  
\- Jedz śmiało, mam ich jeszcze dużo w domu. - Marcel uśmiechnął się nieco czule, przesuwając pudełko bardziej w jego stronę.  
\- Powinieneś mnie zaprosić, po co mają się marnować! - zasugerował ze śmiechem, chociaż nie ukrywał, że nie odrzuciłby zaproszenia,  
\- Możesz wpadać bez zaproszenia. - Kąciki ust Stylesa zadrgały. - I tak już dokarmiam koty.  
\- Mam uczulenie na sierść - powiedział natychmiast. - Znaczy - zreflektował się - to twoje koty i jeśli je chcesz to nie ma sprawy, po prostu… - westchnął.  
\- Nie mam kotów - sprostował brunet, jakoś odruchowo chwytając go uspokajająco za dłoń. - Dokarmiam tylko te, które plątają się pod blokiem.  
\- Oh… - Louis zamrugał. - Jestem jak taki kot, bo też mnie dokarmiasz? - zażartował.  
\- Dokładnie. - Marcel mrugnął do niego, ze skrzywieniem opierając się podrapanymi plecami o ławkę. - Ty i kotki zasługujecie na kogoś, kto się o was zatroszczy na tyle, na ile mu pozwolicie.  
\- Ty widocznie też… - zasugerował, patrząc na niego zmartwiony.  
\- Możliwe - przyznał po prostu Styles, uśmiechając się smętnie i zwieszając głowę.  
\- I… nie masz nikogo, kto by się tobą opiekował? - zaryzykował.  
\- Nie - westchnął brunet, a jego wargi zadrżały, chociaż wzruszył ramionami z nikłym uśmiechem.  
Louis przełknął, muskając przelotnie jego dłoń.  
\- Cóż… w zasadzie mógłbym tego kogoś pozastępować, o ile zapewnisz mi ciastka. - Uśmiechnął się i sięgnął po kolejne, maskując zdenerwowanie.  
\- Ciastka, muffinki, ciasta i gotować też potrafię. - Uśmiech Marcela zabarwił się nadzieją, gdy zerknął w jego stronę. - I pozastępować jako przyjaciel czy… kolacje przy świeczkach też wchodzą w grę..?  
\- Ty… chcesz zjeść ze mną kolację przy świeczkach? - Spojrzał na niego zdumiony, zatrzymując rękę milimetry od swoich ust.  
\- Jeśli, um… - Styles się zaczerwienił. - Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko takiej kolacji z  _mężczyzną_ , to jak najbardziej…  
\- Czemu miałbym mieć? - Zmarszczył brwi. - Nie umawiam się z kobietami - zaznaczył.  
\- No i właśnie dlatego mogłoby to przeszkadzać twojemu chłopakowi, bo pewnie kogoś masz… - Brunet znowu się zaplątał.  
\- Mojemu chłopakowi? - powtórzył zdziwiony. - Jakiemu chłopa… To żart, tak? - Skrzywił się brzydko, wstając z ławki. - Teraz będziecie się śmiać, w co znowu naiwny Tommo uwierzył, tak?  
\- Co? - Marcel rozszerzył oczy, wstając z ławki i chwytając go za dłoń. - Nie! Nikt się nie będzie z ciebie śmiał, Louis! Po prostu jesteś naprawdę uroczy i śliczny, dlatego założyłem, że kogoś masz, przepraszam!  
\- Akurat! - syknął, wyrywając dłoń i obejmując się obronnie ramionami. - Nie mam nikogo i przez swoją fajtłapowatość mieć nie będę, zadowolony?  
\- Louis, przysięgam! - Styles sięgnął po niego ręką, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. - Nie żartuję sobie z ciebie, _ja_  chciałbym z tobą być!  
\- Ty… naprawdę? - Spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, jakby spodziewał się kolejnego żartu.  
\- Naprawdę mi się podobasz. - Styles się zarumienił, ale nie odwrócił od niego wzroku. - Nie jestem kimś, kto sobie z kogoś żartuje.  
\- Uh… ja… Ty też mi się podobasz - przyznał.  
Brunet uśmiechnął się do niego, chwytając delikatnie jego dłoń. - Czyli jest w porządku..?  
\- Mmm, nawet bardziej… - Pogładził jego dłoń kciukiem.  
\- To dobrze. - Marcel się zawahał, ale usiadł z powrotem na ławce, przyciągając go do swojego boku. Uśmiechnął się, poprawiając swoje okulary. Tomlinson odetchnął zaskoczony, ale zaraz też przytulił się do chłopaka, wciągając jego zapach. Było zadziwiająco dobrze. Styles pogłaskał jego bok, sięgając po ciastko.   
\- Co robisz po pracy? - zapytał.  
\- Nic! - wykrzyknął. - Totalnie nic, jestem wolny, jak… Totalnie do twojej dyspozycji! - paplał. Najwyżej przesunie lekarza, nic się nie stanie, prawda?  
\- Na pewno? - Brunet spojrzał na niego uważniej, kręcąc głową. - Nie musi być od razu po pracy, możemy spotkać się wieczorem…  
\- Nie, coś ty, przełożę! - zasugerował z machnięciem ręki.  
\- W porządku. - Marcel rozpromienił się, ściskając mocniej jego dłoń. - Masz ochotę na jakieś kino, restaurację czy wolisz posiedzieć w domu…?  
\- Uhm… może zjedlibyśmy coś? Nic specjalnego! - zastrzegł. - Jakaś urocza, mała knajpka?  
\- W porządku. - Styles uśmiechnął się do niego. - Znam kilka takich miejsc.  
\- Okej… - Uśmiechnął się. - Okej - powtórzył.  
Spojrzenie, jakie rzucił mu brunet, pełne było cichego uwielbienia i nieśmiałej nadziei. Nie miał pojęcia, czy to wypali, ale cieszył się, że dostał w ogóle szansę.  
\- Powinniśmy się lepiej poznać - zasugerował Tomlinson, jakby czytając mu w myślach.  
\- Uhm, tak. - Marcel mu przytaknął. - Więc… co chcesz wiedzieć?  
\- Wszystko? - zaśmiał się. - Co tylko chcesz mi powiedzieć… Co lubisz?  
\- Wiesz już o komputerach, pieczeniu, gotowaniu i dokarmianiu kotów - wyliczył Styles na palcach, mrugając do niego - i, uhm… Nie mam jakichś wielkich hobby, lubię po prostu spacery, muzykę, jazdę samochodem, obserwowanie gwiazd, zajmowanie się dziećmi, jogging… raczej przyziemne sprawy. A ty?  
\- Więc… jesteś raczej rodzinnym typem? - zaryzykował. - Ja lubię gry wideo i czytanie książek.  
\- Raczej tak, chociaż jak na razie wystarcza mi niańczenie dzieci sąsiadów. - Brunet wzruszył ramionami z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. - Po prostu… fajnie byłoby mieć kogoś bliskiego, z kim można by było po prostu posiedzieć na tej kanapie i przytulić się, wiesz? To uczucie samotności w wielkim mieście jest czasem strasznie przygnębiające. - Pokręcił głową. - Książki i gry to niecodzienne połączenie - zauważył.  
\- Tak, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Jestem po prostu wyjątkowy! - zachichotał. Nie chciał wracać do pracy. Nie chciał teraz w ogóle myśleć o pracy. - Czasami mam wrażenie, że to miasto biegnie zbyt szybko…  
\- Prawda? - podchwycił Marcel, zerkając na niego oczami pełnymi zrozumienia. - Nikt się nie zatrzyma, żeby wrzucić bezdomnemu jakieś drobniaki czy chociażby przyjrzeć się tym wszystkim ładnym kwiatkom, każdy chce tylko więcej i więcej. Można się w tym zagubić, a przecież życie nie polega wyłącznie na sukcesach zawodowych…  
\- Nie samą pracą żyje człowiek, a sukcesy zawodowe nie wypełnią pustych ścian - zgodził się z nim.  
\- I co ci po pieniądzach, jeśli nie masz nawet czasu, by je wydać? - Styles uśmiechnął się z pewną goryczą. - Nie wiem, co ludzie zrobiliby bez zakupów przez internet…  
\- Kupując przez internet, nie wychodzą z domu, nie wychodząc z domu nie poznają innych ludzi i nie poznając innych ludzi, nie wychodzą z domu! - powiedział ośmielony. - I błędne koło się zamyka!  
\- Otóż to - westchnął brunet. - Dystansują się nawet od swoich współpracowników, to niezdrowe.  
\- Niestety jesteśmy w mniejszości, która tak uważa - westchnął, sięgając do jego dłoni.  
Ten splótł z nim palce, chociaż ręka Tomlinsona wyglądała przy nim na naprawdę malutką. Zerknął na niego, przygryzając uśmiech.   
\- Całego świata nie zmienimy - zdecydował. - Ale możemy zmienić chociaż ten nasz…  
\- Jestem zdecydowanie za… - Louis uśmiechnął się łagodnie. - Możemy zacząć od nas, a potem naszego biura.  
\- Wezmą nas za dwójkę z jakiejś sekty - zażartował Marcel. - Ale postaram się urobić Nicka na jakiś wyjazd integracyjny, ale nie w sztywne, hotelowe warunki.  
\- Sądzisz, że ktokolwiek z tych sztywniaków na to pójdzie? - spytał z powątpiewaniem. - Może tylko ten dziwny koleś z działu sprzedaży. - Zmarszczył brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie imię. - Nill?  
\- Niall - poprawił go Styles ze śmiechem. - Tak, pewnie wystarczy mu darmowa zgrzewka piwa czy coś. Ale z chęcią bym zobaczył, jak sobie poradzą - przyznał z pewną dozą złośliwości.  
\- Może być i Niall - zgodził się. - Też chętnie bym to zobaczył, ale szczerze powiedziawszy, nie ma na to szans…  
\- Zobaczymy. - Styles przyjął wyzwanie, unosząc brwi. - Ile mam czasu na organizację tego?  
\- Cóż, tyle czasu, ile potrzebujesz. Po prostu chcę zobaczyć ich miny…  
\- Ale jeśli mi się to uda - zastrzegł brunet - też będziesz musiał coś zrobić.  
\- Co takiego? - spytał podejrzliwie.  
\- Nic wielkiego ani głupiego - obiecał Marcel. - Coś w stylu towarzyszenia mi podczas urlopu za granicą..?  
\- Oh… To mogę zrobić i bez zakładu..  
\- Przecież mnie jeszcze nie znasz. - Styles się uśmiechnął. - A co, jak jestem upierdliwym urlopowiczem?  
\- A może to ja takim jestem? - Odbił piłeczkę z podejrzanym uśmiechem.  
\- Och nie, teraz specjalnie będziesz się tak zachowywał… - westchnął brunet, wyginając usta w podkówkę.  
\- Nie specjalnie! - wytłumaczył natychmiast. - Tak naprawdę jestem super urlopowiczem! Super bezproblemowym! Serio! - tłumaczył, machając rękami.  
\- Spokojnie, Louis - zaśmiał się Marcel, chwytając jego nadgarstki, żeby czasem przypadkowo nie uderzył żadnego z nich. - Wierzę ci, masz zarezerwowane miejsce obok mnie, w porządku?    
\- Tak… w porządku… - Posłał mu skrępowany uśmiech. - Przepraszam… To ze zdenerwowania…  
\- Nie musisz przepraszać i nie musisz się denerwować - powiedział łagodnie Styles, opuszczając jego ręce z powrotem i owijając własne ramię wokół jego pleców. - Dwadzieścia minut temu wpadłem przy tobie w drzewo. A wczoraj w pracy usiadłem przy nie swoim biurku. Już nie mówiąc o tych dziesiątkach razy, kiedy się na ciebie zagapiłem i wylałem kawę na klawiaturę albo papiery, a czasem to i to. Jestem równie żenujący, o ile nie bardziej, nie przejmuj się.   
\- Dziękuję, ale po prostu nie potrafię się wyluzować, kiedy mi na czymś zależy… lub kimś… - dodał cicho. - Zawsze wszystko psułem… zawsze było przeze mnie.  
\- Może to przyjdzie z czasem - rzucił brunet, przejeżdżając lekko opuszkami palców po jego żebrach - a jeśli nie, to nic, i tak jesteś straszliwie uroczy.  
\- Może… - odetchnął cicho, niepewny swoich słów. - Mam nadzieję, że to cię nie zniechęci.  
\- Nie musisz się o to martwić. - Marcel pokręcił głową z czułym uśmiechem. - Obiecuję.  
\- Chyba powinniśmy wracać… - powiedział niepewnie po zerknięciu na zegarek na nadgarstku Stylesa.  
\- Niestety - westchnął ten, przewracając oczami. - Nick nie da mi tego wolnego w przyszły weekend, jak będę się spóźniał…  
\- Po co ci wolne? - spytał, ale zaraz się zreflektował. - Przepraszam! Nie musisz odpowiadać, jeśli nie chcesz.  
\- W porządku - zaśmiał się brunet, jakoś odruchowo bawiąc się jego palcami. - W piątek idę na koncert Thirty Seconds To Mars i mam wolny bilet, gdybyś też miał ochotę się wybrać, a w sobotę i niedzielę chciałem odwiedzić mamę. Mój ojczym niedawno zmarł i jest trochę samotna…  
-  _Ten_  koncert Thirty Seconds To Mars, na który bilety są wyprzedane od miesięcy? - zapytał zszokowany.  
\- Ten sam - zachichotał Marcel. - Prezent od siostry, ma trochę kontaktów.  
\- Nie wierzę… przecież one wyprzedały się w kilka godzin! - Złapał go za rękę. - Serio je masz? - spytał podejrzliwie. - I tak z tobą wyjdę!  
\- Pracuje w wytwórni, więc tak, mam je. - Styles ścisnął jego dłoń z uśmiechem. - Mogę ci nawet dać jutro bilet, jak mi nie wierzysz.   
\- To nie tak! - jęknął. - Ja po prostu… Czekałem na otwarcie sprzedaży, ale pracowałem i kiedy w końcu udało mi się zalogować na serwer, wszystkie były już wyprzedane.  
\- Niestety, dorosłe życie - westchnął brunet. - W każdym razie dobrze się złożyło, że ja mam ten ponadprogramowy.  
\- I… proponujesz mi wyjście na koncert? - upewnił się, zanim zaczął skakać z radości.  
\- Czemu nie? - Marcel wzruszył ramionami.  
Louis oblizał usta, patrząc na niego niepewnie.  
\- To… randka? - Zarumienił się.  
\- Jeśli chcesz. - Styles spojrzał na niego z rozczulonym uśmiechem, po czym zerknął na zegarek. - Pewnie powinniśmy się zbierać…  
\- Chcę! Tak, chcę! - powtórzył, podskakując z radości. - Zobaczę Jareda!  
\- Powinienem być zazdrosny? - zaśmiał się brunet, wstając i wyciągając do niego rękę.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie! - prychnął z oburzeniem. - Jesteś lepszy, bo ciebie mogę mieć…  
\- Tak? - mruknął Marcel, owijając wokół niego ramię i pochylając się do jego ucha. - A gdybym zabrał cię na meet & greet..?  
\- Byłbym szczęśliwy, że mogę poznać swojego ulubionego artystę. Nie  _kocham_  Jareda, po prostu… lubię jego muzykę?  
\- Rozumiem. - Styles pokiwał głową, posyłając mu uśmiech. - Czyli mam szanse, dobrze wiedzieć.  
\- Masz największe szanse - powiedział, splatając z nim palce i ciągnąc go w stronę firmy.  
\- Cieszy mnie to - westchnął brunet, szczerząc się i trącając go biodrem. - Robiłem do ciebie maślane oczy, odkąd tylko przekroczyłeś próg naszej firmy.  
\- Naprawdę? - Spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. - A ja nic nie zauważałem, zbyt zajęty byciem niezdarnym albo robieniem z siebie idioty w twojej obecności…  
\- To było urocze - zaprotestował Marcel, ściskając mocniej jego dłoń. - I nie robiłeś z siebie idioty, ja robiłem z siebie idiotę w twojej obecności.  
\- Obaj robiliśmy z siebie idiotów? - zaryzykował, powstrzymując śmiech.  
\- Pewnie tak. - Styles przewrócił oczami z uśmiechem. - Podchody zadurzonych w sobie przedszkolaków.  
\- Odmawiam uznania siebie za przedszkolaka - oznajmił butnie. - To co najmniej poziom szkoły średniej.  
\- Raczej podstawówka, zważywszy na to, że w szkole średniej każdy jest już po pierwszym pocałunku - roześmiał się brunet.  
\- Więc mamy trochę do nadrobienia… - Puścił mu oczko, otwierając drzwi do firmy.  
\- Oj, mamy - przyznał Marcel, zupełnie odruchowo spuszczając wzrok na jego tyłek.  
Louis zachichotał, ignorując mordercze spojrzenie Nicka i podążył do swojego biurka. Miał pracę do wykonania.  
\- Marcel, mógłbyś zerknąć w mój komputer? - zapytał ich szef, mrużąc oczy na uśmiechy tej dwójki. - Coś mi się tam nie zgadza.   
\- Może to dlatego, że odbija się w nim twoja twarz - wymamrotał pod nosem Calum od ubezpieczeń, przez co Zayn zakrztusił się własnym śmiechem i wypluł kawę na ekran swojego komputera.   
\- A próbowałeś, no wiesz, włączyć i wyłączyć? - zaczął programista, wstając od biurka i idąc za Grimshawem.  
\- Pewnie nie wpadł na to, że można… - wymamrotał Tomlinson pod nosem, dla żartu odcinając komputer szefa od sieci.  
\- O, zepsuło się jeszcze bardziej! - Dało się usłyszeć zirytowany głos Nicka z jego biura, po czym nastąpiło głębokie westchnięcie i stukanie w klawiaturę.   
\- Jezu, jak dzisiaj stałem z nim w windzie, to myślał, że jestem na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną, bo jakoś umknęło mu pięć lat mojej pracy w tej firmie, a Marcela codziennie o coś gnębi - poskarżył się Hood, marszcząc brwi. - Wcześniej nie miał tylu problemów z komputerem.  
Louis czujnie zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Znaczy… Nick po prostu udaje?  
\- Prawdopodobnie. - Malik wzruszył ramionami, wycierając ekran. - Nie jest informatykiem, ale też nie takim kretynem, by co chwilę psuć komputer.   
\- Niedługo zacznie go molestować - zaśmiał się Rob, po czym ziewnął i potarł oko. - Jezu, chcę do domu…  
Tomlinson stężał, myśląc gorączkowo, co może zrobić, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy.  
Po kilkunastu minutach Marcel wyszedł w końcu z gabinetu szefa, pocierając swój kark i posyłając współpracownikom sympatyczne uśmiechy.  
\- Czego chciał? - spytał podejrzliwie Louis.  
\- Nawet nie wiem - przyznał szczerze Styles, kręcąc głową i siadając przy swoim biurku. - Najpierw klawiatura była niepodpięta, potem ktoś odłączył go od sieci, potem nie mógł się zalogować na swój profil, bo wpisywał hasło z caps lockiem, potem jeszcze trzeba było wymienić tusz w drukarce…   
\- Bądź ostrożny - poprosił ze skwaszoną miną, wracając do swojego ekranu.  
\- Dlaczego? - Brunet spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.  
Louis rozejrzał się, ale wszyscy wydawali się być zajęci swoją pracą. Podszedł więc do Marcela i pochylił się.  
\- Mówią, że Nick próbuje cię uwieść - wyszeptał.  
\- Poważnie? - Marcel rozszerzył oczy, patrząc na niego w szoku. Przyciągnął go za dłoń bliżej siebie. - To jest mocno problematyczne, co ja powinienem zrobić..?   
\- Skąd _ja_  mam wiedzieć?! - pisnął bezradnie. - Uhm… może napomknij mu następnym razem o naszej randce?  
\- A jak będzie się na tobie mścił? - jęknął Marcel.   
\- Cóż, nie byłoby to nic nowego - spróbował zażartować, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Spróbuję z nim pogadać - westchnął Styles, kręcąc głową. - Nasze stosunki prywatne absolutnie nie powinny wpływać na naszą pracę, Nicka dotyczy to tak samo.   
\- Nie rób tego - poprosił. - Będzie jeszcze gorzej!  
\- Więc mam udawać, że o tym nie wiem? - Brunet zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Mmm. Nie pozwalaj mu się za bardzo spoufalać. I uważaj na jego gesty - pouczył.  
\- Jestem beznadziejnym aktorem - przestrzegł Marcel, wyłamując palce. - Czy taki gest jest zbyt poufały? - zapytał, kładąc dłoń w dole pleców szatyna i stukając tam delikatnie palcem.   
\- Oczywiście! - prychnął. - To przecież prawie nad… - zarumienił się i dokończył z wyraźnym zażenowaniem: - pupą.  
-  _Pupą_  - powtórzył Styles, a kąciki jego ust zadrgały. Pokręcił głową i zabrał rękę, odrobinę się ociągając. - W takim razie więcej nie powinienem mu na to pozwalać, w porządku.   
\- Robił to?! - Najeżył się Tomlinson.  
\- Mhm… - przytaknął brunet, patrząc na niego przepraszająco. - Po prostu… zawsze szukał jakiegoś fizycznego kontaktu, że było to dla mnie normalne i nie zwróciłem uwagi, że tylko ze mną.   
\- Nie przepraszaj… To raczej ten jaszczur przebrzydły powinien przepraszać! - wymamrotał zły.  
\- Tylko nie wydrap mu oczu - zachichotał Marcel, owijając ramiona wokół jego pasa i przytulając się do jego brzucha na udobruchanie. - Po prostu pozwalał sobie na więcej, bo nie miał powodu, żeby nie. Ale teraz to zmienimy, nie martw się.   
\- Obiecujesz? - spytał jeszcze, zanim pozwolił mu się przytulić i odetchnął szczęśliwie.  
\- Jasne, Nick nie ma z tobą w ogóle szans. - Styles puścił mu oczko, gładząc go po plecach dla uspokojenia.   
\- To dobrze. Wredny gad - wymamrotał zły. - Powinienem wracać do pracy. Trochę tego mam, a jeśli się nie wyrobię, Nick znowu będzie zły…  
\- W porządku. - Brunet uśmiechnął się do niego i odsunął się, wysuwając swoją klawiaturę. - Jeszcze tylko trzy godziny, jakoś wytrzymam - zaśmiał się.   
\- Musisz. - Posłał mu słaby uśmiech i wrócił do swojego biurka.  
Marcel westchnął i również zabrał się do pracy.

Trzy godziny później zdecydowanie miał już dość, ale na duchu podtrzymywała go myśl o pierwszej randce z Louisem.   
Tomlinson też nie wyglądał na najszczęśliwszego, ale dzielnie posyłał Marcelowi uśmiechy.  
W końcu nadszedł upragniony koniec pracy i mogli wyłączyć swoje komputery. Louis odetchnął z ulgą, czekając, aż Marcel uwinie się ze swoją pracą i podejdzie do niego, co nastąpiło pięć minut później. Programista z torbą na ramieniu pojawił się obok jego biurka, przeczesując swoje loki i uśmiechając się do niego.   
\- Hej, skończyłeś? - zapytał, wciąż zawstydzony.  
\- Tak, i nie zamierzam zostać tu ani minuty dłużej - oświadczył dobitnie brunet, wyciągając do niego dłoń.   
Tomlinson chwycił jego dłoń bez wahania, podnosząc się na nogi.  
\- Tu niedaleko jest całkiem miła kawiarnia… - zasugerował cicho.  
\- W takim razie chodźmy. - Styles splótł z nim palce i posłał uśmiech Nickowi, który wychodził właśnie ze swojego gabinetu. - Do jutra!   
Szatyn mocniej ścisnął jego rękę, gdy ich szef zmarszczył brwi na widok ich splecionych dłoni.  
\- Zaznaczasz teren? - zachichotał Marcel, gdy tylko opuścili budynek.   
\- Nie… po prostu jego spojrzenie jest przerażające - przyznał, kręcąc głową.  
\- Nie musisz się go bać, on tylko zrzędzi, ale nie ponosimy żadnych konsekwencji tego - pocieszył go brunet. - Jesteś samochodem czy..?   
\- Może względem ciebie - poskarżył się. - Przyjechałem metrem, nie mam samochodu.  
\- W takim razie pojedziemy moim. - Marcel posłał mu uśmiech i zaczął go prowadzić na parking.   
\- Ulubieniec szefa… - wyburczał cicho.  
\- To nie moja wina, ja po prostu jestem miły - oburzył się Styles, marszcząc brwi i otwierając swojego czarnego opla grandlanda. - Gdyby Zayn był milszy, zdecydowanie on byłby jego ulubieńcem, a że mu dogryza, jest jak jest.   
\- Też zacznij - poprosił naburmuszony Louis, wyglądający jak najeżony kociak.  
\- Nie potrafię - przyznał brunet ze skruszoną miną, przytrzymując mu drzwi.   
Tomlinson pokiwał tylko smutno głową, zajmując miejsce pasażera. Odetchnął. Miał chociaż podwózkę do domu, a później randkę. Powinien się cieszyć.  
\- To źle..? - zapytał niepewnie Marcel, zajmując miejsce kierowcy i uruchamiając silnik.   
\- Nie, to bardzo dobrze - przyznał z uśmiechem.  
\- Po prostu… - Styles przygryzł wargę, wyjeżdżając z parkingu. - Po prostu zawsze wszyscy w domu traktowaliśmy się życzliwie. Wyniosłem to stamtąd i wiesz, nawet kiedy ktoś w szkole wyzywał mnie od kujonów i pedałów, nie odwzajemniałem tego ani nie nienawidziłem tych dzieciaków. Życie jest za krótkie na żywienie urazy, wiesz? Bo jak na świecie ma być mniej złośliwości, jeśli nie zaczynamy zmiany od samych siebie, nie?   
\- To ma sens… - przyznał zawstydzony Louis. - Ale Nick… nie wiem, drażni mnie. Próbuje cię poderwać przez cały czas, a ty… jesteś mój.  
-  _Twój_? - Brunet uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, zerkając na niego. - W porządku, zazdrość jest normalna.   
\- Nie, jeśli Nick wciąż może trzymać na tobie swoje łapska!  
\- O mój boże. - Marcel rozszerzył szeroko oczy, zaskoczony jego wybuchem. Pokręcił głową w oszołomieniu. - Uhm… dobrze, postaram się już nie bywać z nim sam na sam, czy to będzie w porządku..?   
\- Przepraszam! - jęknął szatyn, potrząsając głową. - Nie mogę ci nic  _kazać_. To po prostu… - Wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. - Chciałbym, żeby każdy wiedział, że jesteś mój.  
\- I będą, po prostu to dość świeża sprawa, widziałeś zaskoczoną minę Nicka - westchnął Styles, zatrzymując się na światłach i sięgając po jego dłoń, żeby ścisnąć ją uspokajająco. - Wszystko w swoim czasie.   
\- Boję się, że pojawi się ktoś lepszy - wyznał cichutko.  
\- Louis, nie mów tak - zmartwił się brunet, zerkając szybko na światła i odwracając jego twarz w swoją stronę. Pocałował go delikatnie w kącik ust, łaskocząc go swoimi rzęsami i gładząc go kciukiem po szczęce. - Chcę ciebie, rozumiesz? - szepnął, spoglądając w jego oczy.   
\- Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć… Ja… po prostu nikt nigdy nie chciał i…  
\- Już, cii. - Marcel objął go ramionami i pozwolił wtulić mu się w swoją pierś. Schował twarz w jego miękkich, karmelowych kosmykach. - Też nigdy nie byłem w związku; wiem, jak to przygnębia. Ale teraz mamy siebie, hm?   
\- Mmm… - powiedział wtulony w niego i nagle obaj podskoczyli na dźwięk klaksonu.  
\- Cholera, zielone - przeklął Styles, puszczając go z przepraszającym uśmiechem i ruszając dalej. - To chyba musi poczekać. To mówiłeś, że gdzie jest ta kawiarnia..?   
Louis zachichotał, podając mu kierunek. Po chwili stali już pod niewielkim lokalem.   
\- Poczekaj, aż spróbujesz ich rogalików! - powiedział szatyn, wchodząc do środka jako pierwszy.  
\- Z chęcią spróbuję czegoś, co ci smakuje. - Marcel uśmiechnął się do niego, jakoś odruchowo kładąc dłoń w dole jego pleców.   
Louis wyszczerzył się.  
\- Chcesz niespodziankę? - spytał podekscytowany.  
\- Zgaduję, że tak? - Brunet pokręcił głową z uśmiechem i wskazał na stolik pod oknem. - Czyli mam zająć miejsce,  ty coś wybierzesz, tak?   
\- Przystojny, a do tego inteligentny… - zachichotał po raz kolejny, popychając go lekko w kierunku stolików, a samemu podchodząc do lady. Zamienił kilka słów z chłopakiem, z którym wydawał się dobrze zaznajomiony i po chwili dołączył do Marcela, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.  
\- Czy ja też powinienem być zazdrosny? - zapytał Styles, mrużąc na niego oczy.   
\- O co? - spytał, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc.  
\- O tego tam? - Brunet uniósł brew, kiwając głową w stronę lady.   
\- O Ashtona? - Zamrugał zdziwiony, oglądając się na przyjaciela. - Ash jest w związku chyba od stulecia! - prychnął.  
\- Oby - mruknął Marcel, sięgając nad stołem po jego dłonie i posyłając chłopakowi nieprzychylne spojrzenie. Po chwili jednak zwrócił uwagę z powrotem na szatyna i uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło, trącając go nogami pod stołem. - To twój przyjaciel?   
\- Nie do końca… po prostu często tu przesiaduję, a nie ma zbyt wielkiego ruchu i po prostu się zgadaliśmy…  
\- Rozumiem. - Styles pokiwał głową. - Pewnie większość przyjaciół została w Doncaster, co?   
\- Taak… - zgodził się z nim i wtedy też podszedł do ich stolika wspomniany wcześniej Ashton z tacą. Postawił na środku talerzyk z malutkimi, zachęcająco wyglądającymi rogalikami i dwie wysokie szklanki z kawą.  
\- Smacznego! - Uśmiechnął się, wracając na swoje miejsce.  
\- Okej, próbuj! - zachęcił go Tomlinson, wpatrując się w niego z napięciem.  
\- Już, już! - zachichotał brunet, sięgając po jeden wypiek i wgryzając się w niego.   
\- I jak? - spytał niemal natychmiast, sięgając po jeden rogalik dla siebie.  
\- Bardzo dobry - wymamrotał Marcel, kiwając głową. - Nie ma tego sztucznego posmaku jak w większości piekarni czy cukierni.   
\- Prawda? - ucieszył się, samemu biorąc gryza i sięgnął po kawę. - Moja ulubiona. - Kiwnął w stronę jego szklanki. - Założę się, że lepszej nie piłeś.  
\- Orzechowa latte? - zgadł Styles, upijając pierwszy łyk i oblizując usta.   
\- Mmm, skąd wiedziałeś? - spytał, sięgając po kolejny rogalik.  
\- Moja mama jest krytykiem kulinarnym, chyba odziedziczyłem rozwinięte kubki smakowe - roześmiał się brunet, splatając z nim kostki pod stołem. - Jest bardzo dobra, faktycznie, nie ma porównania z sieciówkami, ale jeśli lubisz kawę, muszę zabrać cię do Włoch.   
\- Pewnie dlatego tak dobrze wychodzi ci pieczenie… ja wolę się nawet nie zbliżać do kuchni - zachichotał i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. - Do Włoch?  
\- Mhm, czemu nie? - Marcel wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem. - Lubię jeździć na urlopy do ciepłych krajów.   
\- Nigdy nie byłem zagranicą - przyznał, obejmując kubek dłońmi i wskazując głową na talerz ze słodkościami.  
Styles sięgnął po kolejnego rogalika. - Tym bardziej powinniśmy się wybrać.   
\- Jeśli chcesz, to pewnie - powiedział z entuzjazmem. - Żeby tylko Nick dał nam wolne…  
\- Damy radę. - Brunet przewrócił oczami. - Nie umrą przez miesiąc bez informatyków.   
\- Nie byłbym taki pewien, biorąc pod uwagę częstotliwość, z jaką Nick wzywa cię do gabinetu.  
\- Co rok dawał sobie radę. - Marcel wzruszył ramionami, wgryzając się w rogala. - Zresztą z podłączeniem klawiatury czy zmienieniem tuszu w drukarce poradzi sobie nawet jego sekretarka.   
\- Może trzeba jej zasugerować, żeby zajęła się naszym szefem? - podsunął, upijając kolejny łyk kawy.  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby był zainteresowany kobietami. - Kąciki ust Stylesa zadrżały. - Ale spróbować można.   
\- Zawsze można mu kogoś zorganizować. - Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Chcesz go zeswatać, żeby się ode mnie odwalił, tak? - Rozbawiony brunet pokręcił głową, przesuwając kciukiem po jego dłoni. - Myślę, że Nick jest dorosły i już zrozumie, że nie ma po co zawracać sobie mną głowy, ale jeśli nie, to bardzo proszę, realizuj swój plan.   
\- W porządku, ma czas do końca tygodnia - postanowił, sięgając po jego dłoń i przypadkowo strącając stojak z serwetkami.  
\- Nic się nie stało, spokojnie! - zawołał Marcel, schylając się, żeby podnieść przedmiot z podłogi i posyłając innym przepraszające spojrzenia.   
Zarumieniony Louis schował dłonie między uda, postanawiając, że nie wyciągnie ich już nigdy.  
\- To było całkiem słodkie - zachichotał Styles, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko i samemu sięgając po jego rękę. - Daj spokój, to nic takiego.   
\- Nie śmiej się ze mnie! - jęknął, zakrywając twarz ramieniem.  
\- Aww, Louis… - Zauroczony brunet porzucił swoje próby na rzecz przeniesienia się na krzesło obok niższego mężczyzny i przygarnięciu go w swoje ramiona. Pocałował go w czoło. - Nie śmieję się z ciebie, skarbie, po prostu jesteś naprawdę uroczy.  
\- Tylko tak mówisz - wymamrotał, chociaż chętnie pozwolił się przytulić.  
\- Nie, naprawdę cię ubóstwiam. - Marcel uśmiechnął się i trącił go nosem w policzek. - Mam nadzieję, że z czasem nie będziesz się przy mnie krępował, twoja niezdarność to chyba jedna z moich ulubionych rzeczy w tobie, chociaż nie znam cię jeszcze tak dobrze.   
\- A co jeszcze? - dopytał, zerkając na niego spod rzęs.  
\- Twoje rzęsy - szepnął Styles, gładząc go kciukiem po policzku. - Kości policzkowe… twoje miękkie włosy… ich zapach… te wszystkie krągłości… sposób, w jaki mrugasz… i przygryzasz wargę, jak jesteś zdenerwowany… to, jak bardzo tulaśny jesteś… nawet to, jak szybko stałeś się posesywny… jesteś jak taki mały kociak, przysięgam.   
\- Taak, słyszałem, że lubisz koty… - zachichotał, uśmiechając się i splatając z nim palce.  
\- Mhm, ale ciebie bardziej - wyznał brunet, chowając nos w jego włosach i trzymając go blisko siebie. Wiedział, że teraz już nie puści go tak łatwo. Dosłownie i w przenośni.   
\- Mam nadzieję! - zagroził, jednak chętnie się w niego wtulił.  
Siedzieli tak może przez pół godziny, po prostu w milczeniu chłonąc nawzajem swoją bliskość, podczas kiedy zapomniane rogaliki i kawy stygły na stoliku. Byli tylko dwójką spragnionych miłości ludzi.   
W końcu podszedł do nich zakłopotany Ashton.  
\- Lou? Jesteście niesamowicie uroczy, ale niedługo zamykamy i…  
Marcel przygryzł swój uśmiech i potarł bok szatyna, kiwając głową. - Jasne, nie ma problemu, już wychodzimy.   
\- Mmm, zostańmy tutaj, tutaj jest tak fajnie! - jęknął Tomlinson, wtulając się w swojego… chłopaka? bardziej.  
\- Możemy poprzytulać się u mnie na kanapie, dajmy biednemu Ashowi zamknąć. - Styles uśmiechnął się rozczulony, trącając go nosem w skroń. 

\- Tak? - Zerknął na niego, a Ashton wyszeptał ciche  _dziękuję_  do Marcela.

\- Tak. - Uśmiechnął się, cmokając go w nos i dyskretnie mrugając do baristy. - Nie mam nic do roboty, tylko musimy po drodze zrobić małe zakupy, jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza.

\- Mmm, okej - zgodził się, w końcu odrywając się od niego i wstając. Przeciągnął się, a sweter, który miał na sobie, uniósł się trochę do góry, odsłaniając kawałek opalonej skóry,To było silniejsze od bruneta, że automatycznie jego wzrok uciekł w tamtą stronę i przygryzł swoją wargę. Tak, chciał z Louisem więcej, chciał spróbować stworzyć z nim coś na stałe i był trochę zadurzony, ale nie oznaczało to, że nie pożądał go także fizycznie. Westchnął rozdzierająco, podnosząc swoją torbę z podłogi. Niemal od razu Louis przykleił się do jego boku, wzdychając cicho.

\- Naprawdę lubisz się tulić, co? - Marcel uśmiechnął się, prowadząc go do wyjścia i wrzucając banknot do puszki na napiwki. - Nie, żeby mi to przeszkadzało.

\- Mmm, chyba tak. Po prostu jesteś taki ciepły i dajesz mi poczucie bezpieczeństwa…

\- Kociak - mruknął Styles, pocierając troskliwie jego plecy. - W domu władujesz mi się na kolana i będziesz domagał się drapania, tak?

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? - Udał zaskoczenie na twarzy. - Cóż… możemy też porobić po prostu coś innego, jeśli nie chcesz.

\- Mmm, przytulanie z tobą mi wystarcza. - Brunet pocałował go delikatnie w policzek, zanim otworzył dla niego drzwi swojego samochodu. - Ale najpierw zakupy, w lodówce zostały mi dosłownie dwa jajka i jakiś sok.

\- W porządku, skoro oferujesz później przytulanie, to zgodzę się na wszystko - zachichotał, zapinając już pas. Marcel pokręcił tylko głową z rozczuleniem, idąc w jego ślady, a po chwili uruchamiając silnik. - Robisz jakieś większe zakupy? - spytał ciekawie.

\- Raczej tylko na weekendy - odpowiedział Styles, włączając się w ruch. - Teraz planowałem podstawowe rzeczy jak mleko, bekon, chleb, no i na pewno wino.

\- I czekoladę? - poprosił, patrząc na niego szczenięcymi oczyma.

\- I wszystko, co chcesz - roześmiał się brunet, zerkając na niego roziskrzonym wzrokiem. Z chwili na chwilę był nim coraz bardziej zauroczony.

\- Czekoladę. I wafle ryżowe - zadecydował, zapadając się w fotelu.

\- W porządku. - Marcel uśmiechnął się szeroko, przez co w jego policzkach pojawiły się głębokie dołeczki. Szatyn był tak uroczy, że miał straszną ochotę go pocałować. Louis zagapił się na jego dołeczki. Styles był niesamowicie przystojny i Tomlinson wciąż zastanawiał się, czemu wybrał właśnie jego. Kiedy kilkanaście minut później zaparkowali pod supermarketem, brunet natychmiast odwrócił się w jego stronę i bez namysłu pochylił się, słodko go całując. Szatyn jęknął zaskoczony, ale nie protestował, chętnie się do niego przytulając i oddając pocałunek z całym entuzjazmem, na jaki było go stać.Po dłuższej chwili oderwali się od siebie, łapiąc oddech i uśmiechając się do siebie niczym dwoje nastolatków. Marcel przesunął dłonią po jego twarzy i złączył ich usta w jeszcze jednym, krótkim pocałunku, zanim odsunął się i rozpiął pasy, spoglądając na niego zadurzonym wzrokiem.

\- Czekolada? - zasugerował ze śmiechem Louis, już wysiadając z samochodu.

\- Jasne. - Styles przytaknął, wzdychając nieco nieprzytomnie i idąc za nim. Objął go w pasie i przyciągnął do swojego boku, momentalnie się odprężając. - I wafle ryżowe, pamiętam.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego, splatając z nim palce i ciągnąc w stronę sklepu.


	3. Chapter 3

Zakupy były całkiem przyjemne. Wytworzyła się między nimi naturalna chemia i wyglądało to jak zakupy długoterminowej pary, gdy Louis wybierał Marcelowi płyn do mycia naczyń, a ten, widząc jego niezdecydowanie na dziale ze słodyczami, wrzucił do koszyka wszystkie trzy czekolady, nad którymi szatyn się wahał. Wino wybrali wspólnie, po czym Styles zaciągnął go na dział z herbatami.

\- Muszę ci coś wyznać - powiedział z czymś na kształt poczucia winy.   
\- Co takiego? - Spojrzał na niego czujnie znad opakowania Earl Greya.  
-  _W ogóle_  - zaakcentował brunet, odwracając się do półki i sięgając po opakowanie białej, malinowej herbaty, po czym natychmiast wziął zieloną z cytryną - nie znam umiaru, jeśli chodzi o herbatę. Mam na nie osobną szafkę. Tak samo mam ze świeczkami zapachowymi.   
\- Oh… - wyznał nieco zaskoczony. - Więc muszę cię często odwiedzać, żeby spróbować ich wszystkich, nie?  
\- Zdecydowanie. - Marcel uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, przygryzając wargę i dorzucając do koszyka jeszcze Assam. Cieszył się, że to małe dziwactwo nie odstraszyło Louisa, ale on naprawdę nie potrafił nic poradzić na to, że za każdym razem, gdy był na zakupach, kupował po kilka opakowań. To było silniejsze od niego i te wszystkie promocje, i Marcel sam nie wiedział, kiedy to się stało, kiedy w szafce z trzema półkami nie zostało miejsca na nic za wyjątkiem herbaty.   
\- Cóż… ja nie usnę bez wypicia kubka herbaty… - wyznał Tomlinson.  
\- Aww, słodko - zachwycił się Styles, stając za nim i obejmując go od tyłu. Trącił go nosem w policzek. - W takim razie u mnie na pewno nie będzie cię męczyć bezsenność.   
\- To chyba przeznaczenie, prawda? - zażartował, opierając się o niego.  
\- Pewnie tak. - Brunet uśmiechnął się, splatając dłonie na jego brzuchu i kładąc brodę na jego głowie. Jakaś przechodząca obok kobieta rzuciła im rozczulone spojrzenie, ale nie zwrócili na nią uwagi, zamknięci w swojej bańce.   
Louis westchnął. Chyba w końcu znalazł miłość swojego życia…  
\- Mmm, kończmy, bo i ja nabrałem strasznej ochoty na to tulenie na kanapie - jęknął Marcel, całując go jeszcze w czubek głowy, po czym odsunął się, zostawiając na jego talii tylko jedną rękę, a drugą chwytając wózek.   
Szatyn zachichotał.  
\- Szybkie zakupy i wracamy na twoją kanapę.  
\- W takim razie już, już, twoje wafle ryżowe - popędził go Styles, prowadząc ich między działami.   
Louis szybko porwał z półki opakowanie z waflami oblanymi mleczną czekoladą. Wyszczerzył się i pociągnął go w stronę kasy.  
\- Ta pani na pewno nie uwierzyłaby, że spieszy nam się tak do zwykłego tulenia - powiedział brunet, gdy już szli po parkingu z reklamówkami.   
\- Cóż, to już jej problem, tak?  
\- Mhm - zamruczał Marcel, odbierając od niego siatki i wrzucając go do bagażnika, po czym znowu go do siebie przyciągnął. - Jesteś uzależniający - wymamrotał z twarzą w jego szyi.   
\- Uhm, tak? - zachichotał nerwowo.  
\- Krępuję cię? - Styles nagle odsunął się od niego, zaglądając badawczo w jego twarz.   
\- Nie. - Pokręcił głową. - To raczej moja niepewność.  
\- Dodam ci jej - obiecał brunet, całując go w czoło i otwierając mu drzwi samochodu. - Nie jesteś w niczym gorszy od innych, okej?   
\- Łatwo ci mówić! - jęknął, kiedy bezpiecznie już usadowił się w fotelu.  
\- Naprawdę tak myślisz? - westchnął Marcel, zajmując miejsce kierowcy. - Z naszej dwójki to zdecydowanie ty jesteś atrakcyjniejszy.   
\- Co? - Zamrugał, patrząc na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Louis, wyglądasz jak model - szepnął Styles, dotykając delikatnie jego policzek. - Przysięgam ci, że twoja uroda zapiera dech w piersiach i powinieneś być obsypywany kwiatami, wiesz?   
\- Widziałeś siebie w lustrze? - prychnął. - Te kości policzkowe, te dołeczki… Marcel, nie możesz mówić, że wyglądam jak model, kiedy ty wyglądasz jak bóg.  
\- Jaki bóg? - prychnął brunet, marszcząc brwi. - Ludzie chcą się tylko ze mną pieprzyć i to najlepiej raz, a jak założę okulary, to już nikt nie zwraca na mnie uwagi.   
\- Z tobą przynajmniej chcą… - wymamrotał zrezygnowanym głosem.  
\- Jakbyś poszedł do gejowskiego klubu, to też by cię chcieli przelecieć - powiedział Marcel, po czym otworzył szeroko oczy. - Więc w sumie się cieszę, że tam nie chodziłeś, jezu…   
\- Więc ty chodziłeś? - upewnił się.  
\- Chodziłem - westchnął słabo Styles, pocierając skronie. - Nie wiem, chyba chciałem poczuć się… chciany. W jakikolwiek sposób.   
\- Jesteś chciany… - zapewnił go.  
Brunet uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało, ściskając jego dłoń.   
\- Dziękuję.   
\- Nie masz za co… uwierz, że ja ciebie chcę i jeśli ty też chcesz mnie… - Zaczerwienił się.  
\- Chcę bardziej niż czegokolwiek - jęknął Marcel, przytulając go do siebie mocno i zaciągając się zapachem. - A teraz lepiej już jedźmy do mnie, bo utkniemy na tym parkingu i będzie mniej czasu na tulenie.   
\- Tak, kanapa będzie zdecydowanie wygodniejsza. - Uśmiechnął się i ścisnął jego rękę.  
Marcel odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, niechętnie oswobadzając się z uścisku i uruchamiając samochód. Jego mieszkanie na szczęście znajdowało się tylko dziesięć minut drogi od supermarketu, więc już wkrótce potem wnosili siatki na drugie piętro, by wejść do całkiem przestronnego, nowocześnie i schludnie urządzonego mieszkania.   
Louis zdjął swoje vansy i rozejrzał się po wnętrzu. Pasowało do Marcela, było schludne i uporządkowane, jak on. Uśmiechnął się, podążając za nim do kuchni.  
Rozpakowali razem zakupy i chociaż brunet musiał mówić Tomlinsonowi, gdzie co leży, było to wszystko czuć bardzo naturalnie. Prawie dostał zawału, kiedy szatyn odkrył jego grzeszną szafkę wypakowaną po brzegi pudełkami przeróżnych herbat.   
\- Więc odkryłem cały twój dobytek? - zachichotał, przestawiając opakowania, by upchnąć tam nowe.  
\- O mój boże, to takie upokarzające - jęknął Styles, siadając ciężko przy stole i chowając czerwoną twarz w dłoniach.   
\- Nie, każdy ma swoje dziwactwa. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Mam w czym wybierać.  
\- Obawiam się, że mam tych dziwactw więcej… - przyznał wstydliwie brunet, przygryzając wargę, ale odłożył ręce na stół. - Tylko o tym musisz się dopiero przekonać z czasem.   
\- Uwierz, że ja też mam ich trochę - stwierdził z przekąsem.  
\- Z chęcią je odkryję. - Marcel uśmiechnął się, wyciągając z reklamówki tabliczki czekolady, wafle ryżowe oraz wino i wstając od stołu. - To co, panie administratorze, idziemy na tę kanapę?   
\- Najpierw wafle - zarządził, sięgając po opakowanie.  
\- W porządku - zaśmiał się Styles, oddając mu przysmak i prowadząc go na przytulną kanapę wyłożoną białymi i czarnymi poduszkami. Odłożył resztę rzeczy na niski stolik przed nią i uśmiechnął się do Louisa, rozkładając ramiona, gdy tylko usiadł. Jego oczy się świeciły. - Chodź, łakomczuchu.   
Szatyn wepchnął sobie wafla do ust i dopiero wtedy zajął miejsce na kanapie, wtulając się w niego. Brunet odetchnął z ulgą, opierając policzek o jego głowę i pocierając jego plecy. Tomlinson działał na niego jak lekarstwo na wszelkie bóle i stres już teraz, a on to kochał, kochał taką bliskość.   
Louis chrupał swoje przekąski, po prostu się do niego tuląc. Podobało mu się takie spędzanie wolnego czasu.  
Wkrótce potem wino zostało otworzone, a ich kończyny splątane w każdy możliwy sposób, gdy przykryli się kocem. Marcel mruknął w ucho szatyna, pół-leżąc i obejmując go mocno ramionami w talii.   
\- Też masz to wrażenie? Że… że mogłoby być tak codziennie..?   
\- Mmm… - wydusił. - Jakby… jakby tu było moje miejsce…  
\- Czyli nie jestem w tym sam. - Styles uśmiechnął się, jakoś odruchowo wsuwając dłonie pod jego sweter w poszukiwaniu jeszcze większego ciepła i bliskości. - I skoro tu jest twoje miejsce, to możesz tu przebywać tak często, jak tylko chcesz.   
\- Płacę krocie za swoje mieszkanko! - jęknął, dopasowując się do jego ciała.  
\- A znajdzie się w nim miejsce na tulenie? - zażartował brunet, przyciskając usta do jego czoła i pocierając swobodnie jego gorącą skórę.   
\- Kanapę mam - potwierdził skinieniem głową. - Zawsze możemy też przenieść się do sypialni.  
\- Tak szybko..? - podroczył się Marcel, przygryzając uśmiech.   
\- Hej! Nie miałem  _tego_  na myśli! - Popatrzył na niego z wyrzutem.  
\- Przecież żartuję - zachichotał Styles, zniżając swoją twarz i muskając jego usta własnymi. - Ale całowanie wchodzi w grę, co..?   
\- Nie! - zarządził, odsuwając się obrażony.  
\- Louis… - jęknął brunet, jednak wciąż się śmiał.   
\- Teraz to  _Louis_ , co? - Próbował zgrywać nieugiętego.  
\- W takim razie muszę zjeść tę czekoladę sam… - westchnął Marcel w udawanym smutku, przysuwając do siebie tabliczkę i wpychając kostkę do buzi.   
\- Hej! To  _moja_  czekolada! - zaprotestował, próbując zabrać mu ją z rąk.  
\- Nie przypominam sobie - roześmiał się Styles, wyciągając ręce z czekoladą w górę poza jego zasięg.   
\- To nie fair! - zaburczał, wspinając się po nim, by dosięgnąć smakołyku. Brunet w odpowiednim momencie chwycił go mocno w pasie, wpijając się w jego usta. Jego własne wargi wciąż były słodkie od czekolady. Tomlinson nie protestował, oddając pocałunek i przylegając do niego. Marcel zamruczał i po raz pierwszy pogłębił pocałunek, moszcząc go wygodnie na swoich kolanach. Z ust chłopaka wyrwał się cichy jęk, gdy on sam otarł się o krocze Stylesa. Brunet syknął, odruchowo przygryzając jego wargę.   
\- Prze…przepraszam… - wydusił chłopak, odsuwając się.  
\- Nic się nie stało - wydyszał Marcel, przymykając powieki, ale nie zabrał rąk z jego bioder.   
Louis przełknął ciężko, starając się ukryć wyraźną erekcję.  
\- Ja… powinienem wracać?  
\- A musisz? - Styles wydął swoje pełne usta w podkówkę.   
\- Ja… ale ty… - zaczął się plątać.  
\- Mogę ci dać coś na przebranie, mam dodatkowe ręczniki, szczoteczki i w ogóle. - Brunet spojrzał na niego prosząco. - No i kubek herbaty przed snem oczywiście, mogę też zrobić jakąś kolację na szybko… - kusił go.   
Szatyn przygryzł wargę, starając się zsunąć z jego kolan.  
\- Ja… muszę do łazienki…  
\- Mogę ci wszystko pokaza… - zaczął Marcel, ale zaciął się, kiedy próbując wstać z nim otarł się nogą o jego spore wybrzuszenie. - Albo… uhm, pomóc ci z tym..?   
\- P.po.pomóc? - zająknął się, patrząc na niego ogromnymi oczyma.  
\- Jak… obciągnąć? - Styles oblizał usta i popchnął go z powrotem na kanapę, po czym przyklęknął między jego nogami, spoglądając w górę. - Czy to byłoby w porządku..?   
\- Ty… chcesz? - spytał zdziwiony, oblizując usta.  
\- Mhm… - Brunet przytaknął, sunąc dłońmi w górę jego ud i zaczynając rozpinać jego spodnie. - Powiedz, jeśli chciałbyś przestać.   
\- Okej… - zgodził się, unosząc biodra, by Marcel mógł zsunąć jego spodnie z tyłka. Wpatrzył się w niego zafascynowany. Ten pocałował go delikatnie w nieco wystający brzuszek, po czym zjechał w dół i zaczął zsuwać z niego bokserki własnymi zębami, patrząc na niego spod rzęs. Louis uważnie obserwował jego twarz, szukając na niej jakichkolwiek oznak dyskomfortu czy obrzydzenia. Te jednak się nie pojawiły, natomiast zielone tęczówki wyraźnie pociemniały, kiedy wrócił do jego naprężonego penisa i z drżącym oddechem polizał go od podstawy do czubka. Chłopak jęknął, podrzucając biodrami. To było… dobre. Styles umieścił dłonie tuż nad jego biodrami, by po chwili pochylić się jeszcze bardziej i delikatnie wprowadzić go w swoje usta. Zamrugał, kiedy połknął jego całego członka, łaskocząc go rzęsami.   
\- Oh! - jęknął zaskoczony. - Marcel, proszę…  
Brunet stęknął wokół jego kutasa i zaczął go ssać, wbijając palce w jego boki. Nigdy nie miał problemu z byciem tym dającym. Mógłby zrobić wszystko, o co poprosiłby go Louis, albo co tylko by mu  _kazał_  i - och, ta myśl wysłała dreszcz wokół jego własnego penisa i Marcel chciał, żeby ten niziutki szatyn ciągnął za jego włosy albo najlepiej nim pomiatał, i on przyjmowałby to z zachwyconym podnieceniem. Ten jednak tylko wzdychał, trzymając ręce przy sobie i raczej biernie wszystko przyjmując z coraz wyraźniejszym rumieńcem, wspinającym się po jego twarzy. Marcel jęknął, czując wszystkie jego żyłki i zaczął poruszać głową w górę i w dół, zanurzając się w jego pachwinie aż po nos i rozluźniając gardło.   
\- O Boże, Mar.marcel! - wyjęczał. Zacisnął pięści na narzucie, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co z nimi zrobić.  
\- Moje włosy - sapnął Styles, z niechęcią odrywając się od niego na chwilę. - Pociągnij za nie - poprosił, wpatrując się w niego wielkimi oczami.   
\- Wło.włosy? - powtórzył głupio, ale posłusznie wplótł palce w jego loki, pociągając na próbę. Brunet natychmiast jęknął i zatrzepotał powiekami, ponownie owijając wokół niego swoje nieco opuchnięte usta i poruszając na nim głową z większym zapałem.  Louis znowu jęknął, tym razem głośniej, chętniej pociągając za kosmyki w dłoni. Marcel także jęknął, posyłając wibracje wzdłuż jego penisa i westchnął rozdzierająco, robiąc wszystko, żeby doprowadzić go do szczytu. Chciał jego spermy. Nie trwało wcale długo, gdy Louis zaczął chaotycznie poruszać biodrami.  
\- J.ja zaraz… - ostrzegł. Na to Styles zacisnął tylko mocniej wokół niego usta, płytko oddychając i unosząc na niego załzawione oczy. Wystarczyło, by szatyn spojrzał na jego twarz i spuścił się, odchylając głowę w tył. Brunet przełknął wszystko niemal z utęsknieniem, wysysając go do ostatniej kropli i rysując kciukiem kółeczka na jego bokach. Kiedy w końcu skończył, uśmiechnął się wokół jego penisa i wypuścił go z ust, masując obolałą szczękę. Z kącików ust wciąż spływały mu białe stróżki.   
\- To było… - Louis pokręcił głową, szukając słów. - Wow. Niesamowite…  
\- Mogę cię tak budzić… - wychrypiał Marcel, podciągając się do góry, żeby objąć jego twarz dłońmi. - Albo możemy wymykać się do toalety w pracy… - szepnął, całując go powoli i przymykając powieki.   
\- Cały wydział znienawidzi mnie jeszcze bardziej…  
\- Nie nienawidzą cię - wydyszał Styles, przykrywając ich kocem i opierając czoło o to jego. - Czemu tak myślisz?   
\- Bo widzę, jak na mnie patrzą… - westchnął.  
\- Patrzą normalnie, Lou. - Brunet pocałował go leciutko, przytulając do swojej piersi. - Po prostu zawsze sprawiałeś wrażenie, jakbyś chciał jak najszybciej uciec z biura, więc sądziliśmy, że nie masz ochoty na zawieranie tutaj znajomości…   
\- A te wszystkie szepty za moimi plecami? Rozmowy urywane, gdy wchodzę do pomieszczenia?  
\- Były o tobie - przyznał Marcel, wsuwając znowu dłonie pod jego sweter i przyciągając go bliżej siebie. - Wszyscy byli ciebie ciekawi, Lou. Nie wiedzieliśmy nic, dlatego zakładałem, że musisz mieć chłopaka, a do tego nikt nie był na tyle śmiały, by spróbować zajrzeć za twoje mury. W biurze… nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, o nie. Tylko kilka razy byłem z Nickiem i Zaynem na piwie, przez jakieś dwa tygodnie podwoziłem Caluma do pracy, bo miał samochód w naprawie, ale jednak ze sobą gadamy i wiemy, że na przykład Christopher planuje zabrać swoją dziewczynę na randkę do lunaparku i się jej tam oświadczyć, bo tam się poznali jako dzieciaki, a Amanda musi wyjść dzisiaj wcześnie, bo jej dziecko ząbkuje, rozumiesz. Ty… byłeś tajemniczy. Omijałeś nas szerokim łukiem.   
\- Nie chciałem, żeby o mnie plotkowano - przyznał.  
\- Ale nikt nie mówił nic złego na twój temat - przyrzekł Styles, całując go w czoło. - Po prostu się zastanawialiśmy. Nie miałem pojęcia, że czujesz się aż tak niepewnie…   
\- A jakbyś ty się czuł, gdyby szeptano za twoimi plecami zamiast normalnie podejść i porozmawiać? - jęknął nieco bezradnie.  
\- Pewnie tak samo - westchnął brunet, przyciągając go między swoje nogi i mocno tuląc. - Przepraszam, zmienimy to.   
\- Nie przepraszaj - westchnął. - To nie tak, że szukam wśród nich przyjaciół.  
\- Ale łatwiej jest przychodzić do pracy, kiedy wiesz, że nie wiem, będziesz miał z kim wyjść na fajkę i pożartować, albo ponarzekać na szefa. - Marcel uśmiechnął się, pocierając pod swetrem jego nagie plecy. - Chodź, skarbie, umyjesz się i dam ci coś na przebranie, hm? Pewnie ci zimno.   
\- Mam ciebie - przyznał prosto, podnosząc się z kanapy. - Dobry pomysł, cały się lepię…  
\- Kąpiel czy prysznic? - zapytał Styles, splatając z nim dłonie i prowadząc go w stronę łazienki.   
\- Prysznic - zadecydował. - Na kąpiel przyjdzie czas później.  
\- W porządku. - Brunet uśmiechnął się i włączył światło w pomieszczeniu. - Wszystkie żele czy szampony są do twojej dyspozycji, a ja za moment przyniosę ci ręcznik i coś ciepłego do ubrania, okej?   
\- Jasne… dziękuję! - krzyknął za nim, szybko zrzucając swoje ciuchy i wszedł do kabiny.  
Zgodnie z obietnicą Marcel wrócił pięć minut później, ze schludnie złożonym, fioletowym ręcznikiem oraz szarymi dresami, czarnymi bokserkami od Kleina i białą koszulką w ramionach. Zagapił się na mokre ciało szatyna, odkładając wszystko na pralkę i otwierając usta. Louis nucił cicho pod nosem, wcierając w swoje ciało jakiś pieniący się żel.  
\- Widzę cię! - powiedział w pewnym momencie, nie przerywając nawet czynności.  
\- Erm… - Styles przełknął głośno ślinę, oblizując usta. - Przepraszam, już wychodzę… - Mimo swoich słów ociągał się z dłonią na klamce.   
\- Chcesz mi pomóc umyć plecy? - rzucił chyba najgłupszym tekstem świata. Brunet mimo wszystko pokiwał gorliwie głową, w mgnieniu oka pozbywając się swoich ubrań i okularów. Wszedł pod prysznic, przygryzając wargę. Szatyn przesunął się w bok, robiąc mu miejsce. Podał mu gąbkę z zachęcającym uśmiechem. Ten westchnął i stanął za nim, obejmując go jedną ręką w talii, a drugą zaczynając delikatnie obmywać jego gładką skórę. Mięśnie pod nią zatańczyły, gdy chłopak napiął plecy, wzdychając. Marcel mimowolnie pocałował subtelnie jego kark, przymykając powieki. Kochał to.   
\- Marcel… - wydusił z siebie chłopak, opierając się o kafelki. To było cudownie przytłaczające; sposób, w jaki gorąca woda parowała wokół nich, a ich mokre, nagie ciała dzieliły jedynie milimetry, przez co wszystko było intymne, ale jednocześnie tak bardzo właściwe.   
\- Louis… - szepnął Styles, przenosząc się z gąbką na jego tors i przygryzając leciutko jego ucho. Chłopak oparł się o jego tors, oddychając głęboko i wyginając szyję, na którą przeniósł się też zaraz brunet, prawdopodobnie zostawiając na niej ślady. Nie przestał wodzić gąbką po jego ciele. Tomlinson zaczął się o niego ocierać, czując, jak znowu sztywnieje. Marcel jęknął i przycisnął do niego swoje ciało, dając niższemu znać, że wcale nie jest w tym sam. Porzucił gąbkę i zjechał dłonią w dół jego torsu.  Louis odwrócił się do niego przodem i wpił w jego usta, jednocześnie zsuwając dłoń do jego penisa. Chciał się odwdzięczyć. Styles wydał z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk, żarliwie odwzajemniając pocałunki i sapiąc, kiedy drobna dłoń owinęła się wokół jego przyrodzenia. Całowali się tak dłuższą chwilę, po której szatyn po prostu uklęknął przed nim, poruszając dłonią po penisie. Brunet oddychał ciężko, opierając się plecami o kafelki i zaciskając powieki. Ciepło kumulowało się w dole jego podbrzusza.   
Louis niepewnie wziął go do ust, chociaż nie tak głęboko, jak zrobił to Marcel. Powoli badał go językiem. To uwolniło lawinę dźwięków z ust mężczyzny. Były tam sapnięcia, jęknięcia, stęknięcia i Marcel odpływał, myśląc sobie, że skoro zabawy oralne z Louisem były tak przyjemne, to co dopiero będzie przy właściwym stosunku.  Chłopak próbował wziąć go głębiej, ale wycofał się przy pierwszym zakrztuszeniu się i pomagał sobie ręką, pracując nią na tej części penisa, której nie miał w ustach. Styles rozpływał się pod wpływem jego dotyku, drżąc z podniecenia. Kiedy drugi mężczyzna zerknął na niego spod tych swoich długich rzęs, wiedział, że to nie potrwa długo.   
\- Jestem blisko - wydyszał, głaskając go po policzkach i jęcząc głośniej, kiedy poczuł w ten sposób swojego własnego penisa, na którym ten się zassał. Louis zacisnął usta, poruszając głową jeszcze kilka razy i w końcu puścił penisa, kończąc go ręką. Stały strumień wody zmywał szybko preejakulat i spermę, ale brunet i tak doszedł na twarz klęczącego mężczyzny, gwałtownie łapiąc oddech. Ten przetarł twarz ramieniem, próbując pozbyć się nasienia i spojrzał na kochanka z dołu. Rzęsy wciąż miał zlepione spermą. Marcel zaklął pod nosem i z wciąż wiotkimi kończynami opadł kolanami naprzeciw niego, przyciągając go do potrzebującego pocałunku. Tomlinson oddał pocałunek, obejmując go ramionami i jęcząc. Styles przytulił go mocno, ignorując wciąż spływającą po nich wodę.   
\- Jesteś cudowny - powiedział Louis z dziwnym uczuciem w głosie. Coś jakby rozczulenie?  
\- Ty bardziej - westchnął brunet, pocierając jego ramiona. - Mmm… pasuje wyjść spod tego prysznica, nie..?   
\- Mmm, zdecydowanie - przytaknął, opłukując się jeszcze pobieżnie i sięgając do wyłącznika. - Zaraz będę wyglądać jak pomarszczona śliwka.  
\- Ale  _moja_  pomarszczona śliwka - westchnął Marcel, całując go w policzek i asekurując mu przy wychodzeniu spod śliskiego prysznica.   
\- Więc podobam ci się nawet w takiej wersji? - zachichotał, przyjmując ręcznik.  
\- Mhm. - Styles przytaknął szczęśliwie, pomagając mu się nim opatulić i dopiero wtedy sięgając po swój własny, by się wytrzeć i owinąć go wokół swojego pasa.   
Szatyn niedbale wytarł się ręcznikiem, odkładając go na szafkę i sięgnął po ubrania, które przyszykował mu Marcel. Ten zaczekał na niego i gdy tylko skończył, z uśmiechem objął go w talii i wyprowadził z łazienki.   
\- Pod kołdrę czy masz jeszcze ochotę na kolację? - zapytał.   
\- Łóżko - zadecydował, czując się przyjemnie rozluźnionym. - Jutro zrobisz mi śniadanie - zadecydował.  
\- W porządku - zachichotał brunet, otwierając drzwi i włączając światło w sypialni. Pozwolił mniejszemu w spokoju obejrzeć pomieszczenie, samemu podchodząc do szafy i wyciągając z niej ubrania do spania. Louis niemal od razu wpakował się do łóżka, wtulając policzek w przyjemnie pachnącą Marcelem pościel. Wyższy mężczyzna ziewnął i szybko przebrał się w bokserki i t-shirt z nadrukiem kiwi, przeczesując wilgotne włosy palcami i podchodząc do wyłącznika.   
\- Zapalisz lampkę? - poprosił towarzysza, wskazując na szafkę nocną. Louis zamrugał, otrząsając się z gapienia na towarzysza. Zarumienił się  
\- C.co? Ah, lampka! - krzyknął. - Tak, tak, już! - Wyrwał się, nieomal ją strącając.  
Styles pokręcił głową, wyłączając światło z uśmiechem. Wdrapał się na łóżko, natychmiast wchodząc pod kołdrę.   
\- Jesteś małą czy dużą łyżeczką? - zapytał.   
\- W sumie to nie wiem… - Wzruszył ramionami. - Nie miałem nigdy szansy sprawdzić…  
\- W takim razie teraz możesz sprawdzić! - Brunet posłał mu uśmiech, zakopując głębiej nogi. - Jestem do twojej dyspozycji.   
Louis objął go na próbę, wtulając nos w jego kark.  
\- Mmm, tak jest dobrze - potwierdził, zamykając oczy.  
Marcel uśmiechnął się szczęśliwie, kładąc dłonie na tych szatyna, splecionych na jego brzuchu. Zrelaksował się i bardziej o niego oparł, szepcząc jeszcze: - Śpisz przy włączonym czy wyłączonym świetle..?  
\- Zgaszonym. Ale zapomniałeś o czymś! - wytknął mu.  
\- Herbata! - Styles otworzył szeroko usta, wykręcając szyję i całując go lekko w usta. - Już robię, kochanie.   
\- No ja myślę! - prychnął z udawanym oburzeniem. - Yorkshire, jeśli masz, dziękuję.  
\- Zaraz wracam. - Brunet uśmiechnął się i wyskoczył z łóżka, znikając w ciemnym korytarzu. Louis przytulił poduszkę, na której jeszcze przed chwilą leżał Marcel. Ziewnął, ale sen nie nadchodził, nie przyciągany kubkiem ciepłej Yorkshire.  
Dziesięć minut później Styles wrócił, dzierżąc dwa kubki z parującą herbatą.   
\- Jesteś najlepszy. - Louis uśmiechnął się, sięgając po herbatę.  
\- Mówisz? - zamruczał brunet, wsuwając się z powrotem pod kołdrę i jego ramię, uważając na kubki.   
\- Zrobiłeś mi herbatę… - Upił łyk.  
\- I loda - przypomniał usłużnie Marcel, uśmiechając się niewinnie.   
\- Loda? Jakiego lo… - Niemal zakrztusił się herbatą, gdy dotarło do niego znaczenie tych słów. - Marcel!  
Ten tylko zachichotał, a jego oczy ładnie się rozbłysły. Wtulił się w niego, dmuchając w swoją herbatę.   
\- No co, to prawda.   
\- Nie musisz mnie na siłę zawstydzać!  
\- Nie robię tego na siłę - oburzył się Styles, wykręcając szyję i patrząc na niego. - To były żarty, powiedziałem to w zaciszu sypialni, kochanie.   
\- I nie będziesz z tego żartował… na przykład w biurze? - spytał jeszcze, czując się ewidentnie źle z powodu braku zaufania.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie - szepnął brunet, unosząc dłoń, by dotknąć jego policzka. - Lou, nie jestem z tobą, żeby się zabawić albo dla wyzwania…   
\- Przepraszam… - Spuścił wzrok na swoją herbatę. - Ja po prostu… to dla mnie nowe? Sam nie wiem, co o tym myśleć… - Upił łyk, pokrywając swoje zdenerwowanie.  
\- Dla mnie to też nowe - westchnął Marcel - ale nie jestem taki. To są sprawy między nami, tak? Podroczę się czasem z tobą na ten temat, ale to nie znaczy, że następnego dnia polecę pochwalić się kolegom w pracy, jak dobry byłeś w łóżku czy coś w tym stylu.   
\- Dziękuję. - Ścisnął jego dłoń. - Daj mi trochę czasu, okej?  
\- Wszystko, czego potrzebujesz - powiedział cicho Styles, splatając ich palce i opierając głowę o jego ramię. - Ale nie nadwyrężę twojego zaufania, obiecuję.   
Louis po prostu się uśmiechnął, w kojącej ciszy popijając swoją herbatę.  
To brunet skończył swój ciepły napój pierwszy, odkładając kubek i zwijając się w kłębek w jego ramionach.   
\- Zgaś lampkę, jak będziesz szedł spać - wymamrotał sennie, wtulając się w poduszkę.   
\- Mmm - wymruczał, rozkoszując się jeszcze swoją. Jakiś czas później odstawił na szafkę pusty kubek i objął Marcela, przyciągając go do swojej piersi. Ten już spał, ale jakoś naturalnie się w niego wtulił, dostosowując swoje ciało do tego mniejszego. Oddychał miarowo, a jego twarz wyglądała na zrelaksowaną.   
\- Dobranoc… - wymamrotał z rozczuleniem szatyn, zasypiając niedługo po nim.


	4. Chapter 4

Rano Marcel jęknął, kiedy obudził go irytujący sygnał alarmu. Nie miał ochoty wstawać z miękkiego łóżka, a zwłaszcza, gdy ciało za nim było tak ciepłe… Na oślep sięgnął do szafki po telefon, ale udało mu się tylko strącić pusty kubek po herbacie z wczoraj.  _ Na szczęście wylądował na dywanie _ , pomyślał, gdy niechętnie uniósł głowę i wyjrzał za łóżko. Louis jęknął, przyciągając go do siebie bardziej.   
\- Wyłącz…

\- Powinienem iść pobiegać - wymamrotał Styles, sięgając po telefon i wyłączając budzik. 

\- Zostań! - zajęczał.

\- Chyba tak zrobię - przyznał brunet, z lekkim problemem odwracając się w jego ramionach i siadając okrakiem na jego biodrach. Pochylił się i pocałował go długo. - Dzień dobry, kochanie - szepnął, kiedy już się od siebie oderwali. 

\- Teraz już jest dobry... - wydusił między pocałunkami.

\- Mój też - zachichotał Marcel, po prostu się do niego przytulając i na nim polegując. 

\- Naprawdę musimy iść dzisiaj do pracy? - wyjęczał.

\- Niestety - westchnął Styles, całując go w szyję. - Też bym wolał zostać tutaj z tobą cały dzień…

\- Ale może Nick nie zauważy? - spróbował jeszcze, ale widząc jego spojrzenie westchnął. - Dobra, już wstaję…

\- Zrobię ci śniadanko - obiecał brunet, obejmując jego twarz dłońmi i całując go jeszcze raz. 

\- Dobrze - zgodził się, wygrzebując z ciepłej pościeli.

\- Chcesz podjechać do siebie po ubrania czy dać ci coś swojego? - zapytał Marcel, przeciągając się i schodząc z łóżka z drugiej strony. 

\- Możesz mi dać coś swojego. - Przeciągnął się. - Nie bardzo chcę tracić czas.

\- W porządku. - Styles podrapał się po plecach, podchodząc do szafy. - Moje dżinsy na pewno będą na ciebie za duże… Ale możesz je podwinąć i dam ci pasek. Chyba, że wolisz spodnie mojej siostry..? 

\- Cóż, pokaż obie opcje.

\- Okej. - Brunet uśmiechnął się do niego i wybrał swoje najciaśniejsze, czarne spodnie oraz dżinsy Gemmy, podając mu je, po czym rzucił na łóżko zieloną bluzę, koszulę w kratkę, t-shirt w kwiaty oraz gruby, żółty sweter. - Wybierz, co chcesz, ja lecę do kuchni. Kawa czy herbata..? 

\- Kawa - poprosił, oglądając ubrania. - Rano zdecydowanie kawa.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć. - Marcel pocałował go jeszcze w policzek, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie. Już po chwili z kuchni dało się usłyszeć dźwięki radia i jego wesołe nucenie. Tomlinson wciągnął na tyłek spodnie siostry chłopaka i narzucił na siebie sweter, który zsuwał mu się z jednego ramienia. Poprawił w łazience włosy, umył twarz i dopiero wtedy zszedł na dół.

\- Ślicznie wyglądasz. - Styles rzucił komplementem znad patelni, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko. Na stole czekały już dwa kubki z gorącą kawą. - Muszę częściej dawać ci swoje ubrania. 

\- Lubisz mnie w swoich ubraniach? - Uśmiechnął się, przesuwając palcami po jego ramieniu i usiadł przy stole.

\- Mhm, czuć to wtedy tak… domowo? - zaryzykował brunet, rzucając mu ostrożne spojrzenie i mieszając w patelni. - Jakbyśmy… nie wiem, byli ze sobą naprawdę długo..? I w jakiś sposób mnie to satysfakcjonuje… 

\- Cóż... widziałem w twojej szafie taki ładny, fioletowy sweter... - przyznał nieśmiało, zerkając na niego spod rzęs.

\- Możesz go wziąć. - Marcel uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem, wyłączając gaz. - Na tobie będzie wyglądał o niebo lepiej. 

\- Na ciebie na pewno też jest  _ za duży _ \- zaakcentował z uśmieszkiem.

\- Nie aż tak. - Styles pokręcił głową, nakładając jajecznicy na talerze. - Ale to w porządku, naprawdę się nie krępuj z takimi rzeczami. 

\- Będę złodziejem swetrów! - zachichotał psotnie. Nagle jakby coś sobie przypomniał. - Pomóc ci coś?

\- Przeuroczym złodziejem swetrów. - Brunet uśmiechnął się, kładąc na stole dwa talerze z jajecznicą i szczypiorkiem, po czym dołożył do nich grzanki z tostera. - Nie, już skończyłem. Zresztą obiecałem ci to śniadanie jeszcze wczoraj. 

\- Mmm, teraz sobie przypominam. Dziękuję. - Wychylił się, by cmoknąć go w policzek i chwycił widelec.

\- To dla mnie przyjemność. - Oczy Marcela rozbłysły, kiedy przesunął krzesło i zamiast naprzeciwko szatyna, usiadł tuż obok. - Jak się spało? 

\- Dobrze, ciepło.

\- Więc musisz zostawać częściej - zasugerował Styles, niewinnie trzepocząc rzęsami i nakładając trochę jajek na swojego tosta. 

\- Oh, naprawdę? - Wgryzł się w swoją grzankę. - Tak bardzo podobała ci się ostatnia noc?

\- Tak. - Brunet pokiwał gorliwie głową, wpatrując się w niego zakochanym wzrokiem, przez co kawałek jajecznicy zsunął się z jego widelca prosto na podłogę. Tomlinson zachichotał, chwytając kawałek ręcznika papierowego i sprzątając podłogę.    
\- Jak dziecko... - westchnął. Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów Marcel wydął usta w podkówkę, patrząc na niego skrzywdzonym wzrokiem. 

\- Jesteś uroczy... - przyznał, całując go w kącik ust.

\- Tak? - Styles natychmiast się rozpromienił. 

\- Tak. - Odgarnął mu włosy z czoła. Brunet uśmiechnął się i pochylił do czułego pocałunku. Śniadanie stygło zapomniane na stole, kiedy Louis wdrapał się na jego kolana, pogłębiając pocałunek. Marcel oplótł ramiona wokół jego talii, wkładając w pocałunek całego siebie. 

\- Mmm - wydyszał szatyn, gdy w końcu się od niego oderwał. - Bo nie zdążymy do pracy.

\- Pracy..? - Styles, wciąż oszołomiony, spojrzał na niego w niezrozumieniu. - A, pracy! Tak, pewnie pasuje się zbierać, a ja wciąż w piżamie - jęknął, opierając czoło o jego obojczyk. 

\- Skończmy szybko śniadanie i zbierajmy się - zaproponował, wpychając do ust tosta.

\- Mhm. - Brunet ściągnął go delikatnie ze swoich kolan i chwycił talerz, kończąc jajecznicę w przelocie do sypialni. Louis pokręcił głową, sprzątając ze stołu i kończąc swoją kawę. Kiedy w końcu ubrany już Marcel pojawił się w salonie, ten znowu cmoknął go w usta i wyszli razem.

Patrząc na profil szatyna, oświetlony promieniami słońca, Styles życzył sobie, by tak było już zawsze. Ich dwójka spędzająca razem leniwe wieczory, śpiąca razem i jeżdżąca razem do pracy. Więcej do szczęścia nie potrzebował. 

Tomlinson posłał mu kolejny uśmiech, zapinając pasy.   
\- Ja... nie chcę być jedną z tych słodkich par, na które wszyscy narzekają, bo nie mogą oderwać od siebie rąk  - powiedział nagle niepewnie.

\- To znaczy, nie chcesz, żebyśmy zachowywali się tak w pracy, tak? - upewnił się brunet, spoglądając na niego. 

\- Tak. To znaczy nie. To znaczy... - odetchnął. - Nie chcę, żebyśmy zachowywali się, jakby nic nas nie łączyło. Lekki dotyk, czy dobre słowo są w porządku. Po prostu... Nie przekraczajmy granic?

\- Jasne, to mogłoby być niekomfortowe dla innych. - Marcel ścisnął uspokajająco jego dłoń, po czym uruchomił silnik. - Rozumiem, co masz na myśli. Ale mówisz tylko o pracy czy ogólnie czułości tylko, jak jesteśmy sami…? 

\- Tylko o pracy - uściślił. - I może miejscach publicznych, jak restauracje? - Nagle otworzył szeroko oczy. - Nie wstydzę się ciebie! - Zamachał rękami. - Ale... nie chcę, żeby to, co jest  _ nasze _ było dostępne dla wszystkich.

\- Tak, w porządku. - Styles uśmiechnął się do niego, wyjeżdżając z parkingu. - Żadnego więcej tulenia w parkach, kawiarniach i supermarketach, przyjąłem. 

Szatyn jęknął sfrustrowany.   
\- Nie chodzi o to, że masz trzymać ręce przy sobie! Po prostu... z umiarem?

\- Przepraszam, jestem beznadziejny. - Brunet wbił uparcie wzrok w drogę przed sobą. Nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w udawaniu, że nie jest mu przykro. Był życzliwy, przez co innym było łatwo go krzywdzić. Kącik jego ust zadrżał. 

\- O rany, Marcel, nie to miałem na myśli! - jęknął bezradnie, szarpiąc swoje włosy nerwowym gestem. - Ja  _ chcę _ , żebyś mnie dotykał! Chcę czuć się chcianym!

\- W porządku, to tylko ja jak zwykle nic nie rozumiem - wymamrotał Marcel, pociągając nosem. 

\- Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! - Pokręcił głową. - Zatrzymaj samochód - poprosił. Styles przełknął wielką gulę w gardle. Jasne, że jego pierwszy chłopak uciekał od niego już na drugi dzień, kto by go chciał. Zjechał na pobocze, zagryzając drżące wargi. Był pewien, że w jego oczach zbierały się łzy. Louis natomiast szybko wyswobodził się z pasa bezpieczeństwa i chwycił jego twarz w dłonie. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i wpił w jego usta, przysuwając się maksymalnie do niego. Brunet już kompletnie się w tym wszystkim pogubił, widocznie związki nie były dla niego. Przymknął tylko powieki, spod których wypłynęło kilka łez. 

\- Kochanie, nie płacz... - wydusił słabo Tomlinson. - Boli mnie serce, kiedy widzę twoje łzy. Nie robiłeś przecież nic złego.

\- Przepraszam - szepnął Marcel, przytrzymując go w pasie jedną ręką, a drugą ocierając mokre policzki. - Po prostu… byłeś zirytowany tym, że nic nie rozumiem. I myślałem, że chcesz mnie zostawić. 

\- Nie byłem zirytowany tobą! - zaprzeczył. - Raczej faktem, że nie umiem tego wyjaśnić.

\- Przepraszam. - Styles pokręcił głową, przytulając go i chowając twarz w jego szyi. - Nie umiem nie brać wszystkiego do siebie… 

\- Nie przepraszaj. Wciąż się siebie uczymy, tak? - zapytał, ocierając mu łzy kciukami. Brunet przytaknął, pociągając nosem i uśmiechając się do niego łzawo. Tomlinson pocałował go miękko.   
\- Nie wstydzę się ciebie i  _ chcę _ być przez ciebie dotykany, przytulany i całowany. Krępuje mnie tylko publiczne pchanie sobie języków do gardeł.

\- W porządku, to jest tylko dla naszych oczu. - Marcel pokiwał głową w zgodzie, pocierając jego plecy. Odsunął okulary na włosy i wytarł zaczerwienione oczy. 

\- Ale nie wahaj się objąć mnie w sklepie, czy złapać za rękę.

\- Postaram się. - Styles ostatni raz pociągnął nosem i pocałował go w kącik ust. 

\- Ja też... - Przytulił go i wrócił na swoje miejsce. - Możemy jechać.

Do firmy dotarli dziesięć minut później, przywitani ciekawymi spojrzeniami. 

\- Cześć! - Brunet przywitał się z wszystkimi. Tomlinson tylko nieśmiało wszystkim pomachał, niemal chowając się za Marcelem. Ten jednak chwycił go nieznacznie w talii, nie pozwalając mu na to. 

\- Cześć, Louis! - przywitał się z nim Zayn, wymijając ich i siadając za biurkiem. Za jego przykładem podążyli wszyscy z działu, uśmiechając się do szatyna. Tomlinson odetchnął.    
\- O rany... - wydusił.

\- Nie wstydź się - szepnął Styles, pocierając jego bok w kojącym geście. 

\- To było dziwne - przyznał. - Ale... nie mieli nic przeciwko, prawda?

\- Nie, coś ty. - Marcel pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. - Po prostu przyszliśmy razem do pracy, to nic wielkiego, tak? 

\- Myślę, że coś podejrzewają... - powiedział, siadając na swoim miejscu.

\- Nawet jeśli? - Styles wzruszył ramionami. - Jesteśmy współpracownikami, żaden z nas nie jest podwładnym tego drugiego, więc nie jest to niewłaściwe ani nic. 

\- Ja wiem! Chodziło raczej o to, że nikomu to nie przeszkadza…

\- Bo jesteśmy mężczyznami? - Brunet zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Tak. I chyba tego się najbardziej obawiałem... - przyznał, spuszczając wzrok.

\- Lou, to Londyn, a tutaj pracują inteligentni ludzie. Nikomu nic do tego. - Marcel złagodniał. - To normalne, pamiętaj. 

Ten pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się.   
\- Dziękuję, Marcel…

\- Nie ma za co, możesz rozmawiać ze mną o swoich wszystkich obawach - obiecał Styles, ściskając jeszcze jego dłoń i odchodząc do swojego biurka. Louis uśmiechnął się i już spokojny, zajął swoją pracą.

  
  


Połowa zmiany minęła im spokojnie i nawet Nick siedział zamknięty w swoim gabinecie, pogrążony ustalaniem grafiku na kolejny miesiąc oraz stertą innych papierzysk. Zdaniem Caluma wyglądał jak nawiedzony, pijąc kubek kawy za kawą i nie odrywając oczu od ekranu komputera. 

W porze lunchu wszyscy z działu zebrali się w aneksie kuchennym, lekko konwersując między sobą i okupując ekspres do kawy. Styles musiał zaciągnąć do nich Louisa niemal siłą, ale na szczęście żaden z ich kolegów nie dawał po sobie poznać, że widzą skrępowanie szatyna i po prostu zwolnili dla nich miejsca pomiędzy Melanie a Niallem, który wparował głośno do kuchni, bezprecedensowo i żywiołowo zaczynając opowiadać ich dwójce historię swojej ostatniej imprezy, jakby robił to zawsze.  

\- I co teraz zrobisz? - zapytał nieśmiało Louis znad swojej kanapki. Ścisnął pod stołem dłoń Marcela.

\- No jak to co? - wymamrotał Irlandczyk, wpychając sobie do ust resztę kanapki Ashtona. Nie, nie zapytał o to czy może, sądząc po zaskoczono-oburzonej minie ich specjalisty od szacowania podaży. - Dokleję sobie wąsy i pójdę tam incognito w piątek, nikt nie zabrania Niallowi Horanowi wstępu do lokalu! 

Szatyn zachichotał, podsuwając mu połowę swojej kanapki. Jego żołądek dopiero się rozluźniał. Zayn parsknął w swoje płatki, kiedy Irwin sięgnął po kanapkę, ale Horan znowu zdążył ją przechwycić, pakując sobie i tę do ust, w efekcie wyglądając jak chomik z napchanymi policzkami. Ashton był na skraju łez, ale Marcel litościwie podsunął mu pod stołem swój pojemnik z owocami. Tomlinson już otwarcie się roześmiał. Nie spodziewał się, że ludzie z firmy mogą być tacy... fajni. Uśmiechnął się do Marcela.

\- A propos imprez, co sądzicie o jakimś wyjeździe integracyjnym? - zagadnął Styles, obierając swojego banana. - Przekonywać Nicka? 

\- Jestem za - przyznał Luke znad swojego talerza. - Chyba wszyscy poprą pomysł wyjazdu, ale proponowałbym mniejszą grupę.   
\- Łatwiej będzie przekonać Nicka, jeśli zasugeruje mu się kilka mniejszych wyjazdów - dodała Melanie.

\- Ale mój dział jedzie z waszym! - podkreślił Niall, mrugając do Louisa i kiwając głową na Stylesa, który wsadził niemal całego banana do ust. Louis zagapił się na niego, czerwieniejąc na policzkach. To było gorące. Brunet zmarszczył brwi, słuchając Caluma i nieświadomie zasysając się na słodkim owocu. Tomlinson spuścił wzrok, kompletnie czerwony. Wyobrażał sobie, że te czerwone usta obejmują coś zupełnie innego.   
\- W porządku? - spytał Ashton.   
\- Tak - wydusił z siebie. Marcel w końcu odgryzł kawałek banana i nie zdając sobie kompletnie sprawy z jego stanu, otarł się o niego ramieniem. Chłopak podskoczył, uderzając kolanem w stół. Styles spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, odwracając się do niego wraz z bananem w pobliżu ust. 

\- Przestań... - wymamrotał, maksymalnie zawstydzony i twardy.

\- Ale co takiego? - zapytał brunet, oblizując usta i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego zrozumienie. Odłożył niedokończony owoc, rumieniąc się. Niall wybuchnął śmiechem, wcale się nie kryjąc z tym, że wie, o co chodzi.   
\- Naprawdę, idźcie w końcu do łóżka, a nie krążycie wokół siebie.

Na to wszyscy przy stole natychmiast spojrzeli na nich z czystym zainteresowaniem, przez co policzki Marcela dosłownie paliły. 

\- O boże, uduszę się od tego seksualnego napięcia, które wisi w powietrzu - roześmiała się Valerie, zerkając na nieszczęsnego banana. - Może idźcie już do któregoś z was, co? 

\- My nie... - wydusił z siebie Louis, kręcąc głową. Westchnął zrezygnowany, kładąc głowę na ramionach.

\- To nie wasza sprawa - wymamrotał zażenowany Styles, odchrząkując i poprawiając nerwowo okulary. 

\- Nie musicie się wstydzić! - zachichotał Niall. - Każdy to robi!   
\- Ty też? - spytał Louis.

\- Chyba z jedzeniem - burknął pod nosem wciąż obrażony Ashton.

\- Z mężczyznami nie - Irlandczyk zignorował go z godnością, zwracając się do szatyna - ale tak się akurat składa, że dziewczynę mam, więc tak, ja też uprawiam seks. 

\- Ty? - prychnęła Melanie. - Jakoś w to nie wierzę.   
\- Oni tak zawsze? - zapytał cichutko Tomlinson.

\- Niestety - westchnął brunet, mimo wszystko uśmiechnąwszy się i pokręciwszy głową na przekomarzanki współpracowników. 

\- W trakcie seksu też jesz? - zapytał zaintrygowany Malik, upijając łyk swojej kawy, na co Rob wypluł resztę swojej zupy i zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. 

\- Nie. - Urażony Niall zadarł wysoko nos, łypiąc na nich złowrogo. - No, chyba że ci-

\- … asto! - dokończyła za niego szybko Valerie, widząc wchodzącego Nicka. 

\- Co tu się dzieje? - Zmarszczył na nich brwi znad swoich papierów. - Przerwa na lunch skończyła się dziesięć minut temu, a wy wciąż macie do przeanalizowania sezon zimowy dla Jaguara.  _ Na wczoraj.  _

Louis natychmiast się wyprostował.   
\- Przepraszam, już biorę się do pracy! - zapewnił, potykając się o nogę od krzesła.

\- Lou, spokojnie. - Marcel pokręcił głową, po czym wstał i objął go w pasie. Inni także westchnęli, zaczynając wstawać i wychodzić z aneksu, podczas gdy ich szef dopadł ekspresu. 

\- On mnie nienawidzi - wyszeptał cicho, dając się prowadzić.

\- Daj spokój, Lou. - Styles zmarszczył brwi, zerkając na niego. - Był wkurzony na wszystkich. 

\- Na wszystkich, ale to mnie nienawidzi. Zobaczysz, że to wszystko się na mnie odbije! - biadolił.

\- Wcale nie, panikujesz. - Brunet pokręcił głową z uśmiechem. 

\- Panikuję, bo mam powód! - powiedział załamany, opadając na krzesło.

\- Nie masz powodu, Nick nie dał ci żadnych podstaw, żebyś uważał, że wyżywa się tylko na tobie - westchnął Marcel, opadając na swój fotel i wysuwając klawiaturę. - Po prostu jest za wszystko tutaj odpowiedzialny, to on obrywa za nas od tych z góry. 

\- Zobaczysz, że naglę dostanę do zrobienia coś jeszcze i będę musiał zostać dłużej - jęknął, logując się do systemu.

\- Wtedy zostanę z tobą - obiecał Styles, mrugając do niego. 

\- Jesteś pewien? - Zerknął na niego. - Nick nie zapłaci ci za nadgodziny…

\- To nic. - Brunet wzruszył ramionami, zapisując coś w swoim kalendarzu. - Robię to dla ciebie, nie dla pieniędzy. 

Louis po raz pierwszy się uśmiechnął. Naprawdę szczerze.    
\- Dziękuję…

\- Żaden problem. - Marcel odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, pokazując swoje dołeczki. 

Tak jak Tomlinson się tego spodziewał, na kilkanaście minut przed końcem ich pracy, Nick zatrzymał się przy jego biurku.   
\- Serwery padły - poinformował. - Chciałbym, abyś się tym zajął, zanim pójdziesz do domu. - Spojrzał na niego wzrokiem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

\- Co za pizda. - Calum przewrócił oczami, gdy tylko Grimshaw zniknął w windzie. Styles tylko uśmiechnął się lekko do zrezygnowanego chłopaka, wyciągając nogi i dając mu tym znać, że nigdzie się nie wybiera. 

\- Mówiłem?! - jęknął Tomlinson, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Skarbie, pomogę ci z tym - obiecał brunet. - Uwiniemy się raz-dwa. 

\- Dziękuję... - wymamrotał, ujęty jego dobrocią. Podwinął rękawy koszuli. - Zamówisz coś na wynos? - poprosił.

\- Mhm, na co masz ochotę? - Marcel przysunął do jego biurka swój fotel i usiadł, wyciągając telefon. 

\- Cokolwiek. - Wzruszył ramionami, wpisując kolejne linijki kodu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że lubisz curry i kurczaka tikka masala, bo uzależniłem się przez Zayna - wymamrotał Styles, wybierając numer i przykładając telefon do ucha. 

\- Nie zaszkodzi spróbować. Szczerze mówiąc zjadłbym teraz wszystko - powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu. Brunet uśmiechnął się do niego, ale nie odpowiedział, składając zamiast tego zamówienie. Louis skupił się na stawianiu serwerów od nowa. Po początkowym gwarze, teraz wszystko ucichło. Po chwili Marcel zaczął mu pomagać, przez co szło im o wiele szybciej. Tomlinson posłał mu zmęczony uśmiech.   
\- Dziękuję - powiedział w momencie, w którym rozdzwonił się jego telefon.

\- Zapraszamy na drugie piętro, sektor B - ziewnął Styles, rozkładając się wygodniej na fotelu. 

\- Jedzenie już przyszło? - Zdziwił się, zerkając na zegarek. Niemal natychmiast się skrzywił, widząc ile czasu już im zeszło.

\- Potraktuj to jak randkę - szepnął brunet, całując go w kącik ust i wstając, by rozliczyć się z dostawcą. 

\- Dobrze... - Zarumienił się, patrząc za nim. Marcel był naprawdę przystojny i poruszał się na tych swoich niebotycznie długich nogach z zaskakującą gracją.

Styles porozmawiał chwilę z kierowcą i życząc mu miłego dnia, wrócił do biurka, uśmiechając się do niego. Postawił siatkę z jedzeniem i opadł z powrotem na krzesło, przeczesując swoje włosy palcami. Louis zbliżył się do niego, ciekawie zaglądając do torby. Był głodny, a zapachy roznoszące się po pomieszczeniu nęciły.

\- Możemy się podzielić potrawami - zaproponował brunet, widząc jego niezdecydowanie. - Nie przeszkadza mi to. 

\- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał podejrzliwie, wybierając pierwsze lepsze opakowanie.

\- Pewnie, spróbuj wszystkiego, na co masz ochotę - zachęcił go Marcel, pocierając jego plecy i samemu wracając do serwerów. 

\- Nie musisz, Mar. Zaraz to dokończę.

\- Ale chcę; widzę, że jesteś zmęczony. - Styles posłał mu uśmiech, stukając w klawiaturę. 

\- Jestem, ale muszę to zrobić, inaczej Nick będzie wkurzony - jęknął, pakując sobie do ust kurczaka. - Mmm, uwielbiam cię…

\- Słuchaj, nikt nie będzie wiedział, czy zrobiłeś to sam, czy z kimś, czy ktoś inny. - Brunet puścił mu oczko. - Chodzi o to, że jutro przyjdzie do pracy i serwery będą mu działać bez zarzutu, efekt ten sam. Smacznego, skarbie. 

\- Jesteś naprawdę najlepszy - wydusił z siebie, ocierając nagle wilgotne oczy.

\- Daj spokój… - Marcel spuścił z tonu, zerkając w jego stronę i nie mogąc się powstrzymać przed przytuleniem go. - To nic takiego - wymamrotał w jego włosy.  

\- To dużo. Zawsze zostawałem z tym sam i... - Pociągnął nosem. - Dziękuję.

\- Ja cię nie będę zostawiać - obiecał Styles, całując go w policzek. Louis po prostu się do niego przytulił, siąkając nosem.

\- Zrobiliśmy się emocjonalni? - zaśmiał się brunet, wplątując palce w jego kosmyki. 

\- Chyba trochę... - zachichotał.

\- To urocze - zapewnił Marcel, pochylając się i cmokając go krótko w usta. Połaskotał go w bok. - Jedz, kochanie, bo ci wystygnie. 

\- Jem, jem - wymamrotał, ocierając oczy i sięgnął do pojemnika. Styles uśmiechnął się i skubnął odrobinę kurczaka z opakowania, wracając do pracy z wciąż jednym ramieniem owiniętym wokół pleców niższego. Louis uśmiechnął się, odprężając całkowicie i pojadając. Czuł się dobrze.

\- Jakie plany na dzisiaj? - zagadnął po chwili brunet, zerkając na niego. 

\- Skończyć to jak najszybciej i wrócić do domu? - wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami.

\- Och… - Marcel uśmiechnął się do niego nieco smętnie, pocierając oko pod okularami. - No nic, nie dziwię się. Zadzwonię do mamy na Skypie i dotrzymamy sobie razem towarzystwa. 

\- Cóż, a może wpadniesz do mnie i ponudzimy się razem? - zaproponował, przełykając ciężko.

\- A chcesz? - Styles spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. 

\- Chcę! Myślałem, że może ty... masz inne plany?

\- Na tygodniu nigdy - przyznał brunet, drapiąc go delikatnie po karku i splątując z nim nogi pod biurkiem. - Chyba, że masz na myśli sprzątanie albo gotowanie. Czasem zakupy. 

\- Gotowanie mamy z głowy - przyznał, wskazując gestem na papiery po jedzeniu na wynos. - Zakupy? Nie pomogę ci sprzątać! - zastrzegł natychmiast.

\- Ale zaprosiłeś mnie do siebie - wytknął mu Marcel, dźgając go złośliwie w bok. Po chwili jednak zachichotał. - Dobra, u ciebie też bym pewnie sprzątał. 

\- Jeśli chcesz, to przecież nie będę ci niczego bronić! Z drugiej strony... Nie bardzo też jest  _ co _ sprzątać. Nie jestem bałaganiarzem.

\- Uhm, tak, ale mam ten dziwny nawyk, no wiesz - Styles zmarszczył śmiesznie nos, a jego policzki zaczerwieniły się ze wstydu - przestawiania wszystkiego według kolorów, wielkości i… uhm. 

\-  _ Wielkości _ , hm? - zażartował.

\- Tak, wielkości, więc jeśli masz jakieś wibratory albo dildo… - odparł brunet ze śmiertelnie poważną miną. 

\- Tylko jedno - przyznał cicho, rumieniąc się.

\- Och? - Marcel spojrzał na niego z większym zainteresowaniem i też się zarumienił. Przygryzł wargę. - Czyli... jesteś na dole czy... lubisz to i to..?

\- Nie wiem - wydusił z siebie po kilku minutach krępującej ciszy. - Ja jeszcze nie…

\- Och, uhm... - Styles oblizał usta, spuszczając wzrok. - Rozumiem. Przepraszam, to było zbyt intymne pytanie.

\- W porządku... Co z tobą? - spytał po kolejnych minutach ciszy.

\- Ja, uhm... - Brunet zawiercił się na swoim krześle niewygodnie. Jego policzki paliły. - Lubię to i to - wyznał. - Jak... seks jest dobry zawsze, ale bycie na dole... to całkiem inny poziom.

Louis pokiwał głową, udając, że rozumie, chociaż nie rozumiał z tego nic. Bał się, że Marcel może go nie chcieć, wiedząc, że nie ma doświadczenia, skoro sam wolał być na dole.

\- Ale sam się o tym jeszcze przekonasz. - Styles ścisnął jego dłoń i postukał jeszcze kilka razy w klawiaturę, by w końcu triumfalnie oświadczyć: - Skończone.

Szatyn posłał mu najładniejszy uśmiech, na jaki było go stać.   
\- Dziękuję... Sam pewnie siedziałbym nad tym jeszcze z godzinę.

\- Dlatego to było dupkowate ze strony Nicka - przyznał brunet, wyłączając jego komputer.

\- Mówiłem ci, że mnie nienawidzi... - westchnął ciężko, zbierając ich rzeczy.

\- Dlatego musimy zorganizować wyjazd integracyjny! - podchwycił Marcel, obejmując go w pasie. - Tutaj jest ciągle zestresowany pracą i nie zauważa, jak fajnym facetem jesteś.

\- Myślę, że nie o to chodzi... - powiedział, kręcąc głową.

\- A o co innego? - Styles zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nick wie, że mi się podobasz. A że też mu się podobasz... - Wzruszył ramionami, chwytając swoją torbę. - To chyba wystarczający powód.

\- Nie byłby chyba taki dziecinny, żeby się mścić..? - Brunet bardziej zapytał niż powiedział. - To znaczy, bo nie ma powodu, nigdy nie wykazywałem nim zainteresowania w ten sposób, zresztą szef i jego podwładny to niewłaściwa relacja i każdy o tym wie.

\- To wydaje się jedyne sensowne wyjaśnienie. - Nieśmiało splótł z nim palce, kiedy zmierzali na parking. - Nie bezpośrednio - przyznał. - Ale nie protestowałeś, gdy łapał cię za rękę, albo kładł dłoń nad twoją talią.

\- Nie zwracałem na to uwagi, bo był mi obojętny - przyznał Marcel, rumieniąc się nieco i obijając o niego biodrem. - Byłem zajęty wzdychaniem do ciebie...

\- On mógł to odczytać jako niepewną zgodę, bo w końcu jest twoim szefem - powiedział, rumieniąc się na komentarz o sobie.

\- W takim razie odczytał to błędnie. - Styles wzruszył ramionami. - Miejmy nadzieję, że na dłuższą metę mu przejdzie, bo nie zasługujesz na to, żeby się na tobie wyżywał z takiego powodu. Co on w ogóle we mnie widział..?

\- To samo, co ja? - zasugerował. - Ogromne serce, dołeczki w policzkach, te loczki i uśmiech? A jeśli już był szczęściarzem i z tobą rozmawiał, to inteligencja i poczucie humoru.

\- To nieprawda - jęknął brunet, zasłaniając oczy ramieniem. - Przestań.

\- Dla mnie prawda! - Stanął na palcach, by go pocałować. Marcel westchnął i wciąż zawstydzony oddał pocałunek, opuszczając ramię, by przytrzymać go w talii. Przymknął powieki, uśmiechając się nieco. Louis odsunął się w końcu, by zaczerpnąć tchu.   
\- Jestem o ciebie zazdrosny... - wyznał w końcu.

\- W jakim sensie? - zdziwił się Styles, pocierając jego plecy. 

\- Nie podoba mi się, kiedy ktoś cię podrywa, albo ewidentnie z tobą flirtuje, a ty jesteś po prostu bierny - powiedział, lgnąc do jego dotyku.

\- Byłem bierny, bo nawet nie miałem pojęcia, że to robi! - westchnął brunet, trącając jego policzek swoim nosem. - Daj spokój, zazdrośniku, umawiam się z tobą, a nie Nickiem. 

\- Na razie! - jęknął. - A co, jak zmienisz zdanie?

\- Nie zmienię, kochanie... - Marcel zachichotał, głaszcząc go kciukiem po policzku. - Od początku chciałem być z tobą, tak? Nicka nie lubię w ten sposób.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? - spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Bo nie robię nic, żebyś w to wątpił - westchnął Styles, przytulając go. - To jest jedna z najtrudniejszych części związku, ale... musisz mi po prostu zaufać.

\- Spróbuję, o ile Nick będzie się trzymał z daleka - wyburczał w jego szyję.

\- Postaramy się tego dopilnować, co? - Brunet uśmiechnął się nieco rozczulony, targając jego włosy. - A teraz jedźmy już do ciebie, zazdrośniku. Nie będziesz się musiał z nikim tam mną dzielić i możesz mnie oznaczyć czy coś…

\- Dobry pomysł - zgodził się, ciągnąc go w stronę jego samochodu. Miał nadzieję, że dobrze zapamiętał…

Zapamiętał dobrze i pół godziny później wysiadali już pod jego blokiem, Marcel odrobinę ziewając. Szybko znalazł jego dłoń i zacisnął na niej palce, pozwalając mu się prowadzić. Poszedłby za nim wszędzie. Tomlinson posłał mu tylko szczęśliwy uśmiech, prowadząc go pod odpowiednie drzwi. Styles czekał grzecznie, aż ten otworzy drzwi zamknięte na klucz, posyłając nieśmiały uśmiech kobiecie schodzącej z góry. Ta obrzuciła ich niechętnym spojrzeniem i podążyła na dół, ignorując  _ dobry wieczór _ . Louis tylko westchnął, otwierając drzwi i puszczając Marcela przodem.

\- To przeze mnie czy nie jest po prostu zbyt sympatyczna..? - zapytał niepewnie brunet, wchodząc do wąskiego korytarza i zatrzymując się na jego końcu, nie wiedząc, gdzie powinien iść. 

\- Coś ty! - Spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, zamierając w pół ruchu przy ściąganiu kurtki. - To po prostu ten złośliwy typ staruszki - poinformował. Złapał go za rękę i pokierował do salonu. Na to część ciężaru opadła z ramion Marcela i odetchnął, pozwalając sobie na uśmiech z dołeczkami, kiedy niższy energicznie usadził go na kanapie. Szatyn przytulił się do jego pleców.   
\- Zrobić ci herbaty?

\- Tylko jeśli ty też masz ochotę. - Styles wyraźnie odprężył się w jego objęciu, przymykając powieki z zadowoleniem. 

\- Zawsze mam ochotę na herbatę - powiedział. - Ale zostańmy tak przez chwilę - poprosił.

\- Nie zamierzam oponować - wymruczał brunet, przekręcając się odrobinę, by także objąć go jednym ramieniem i przyciągnąć bliżej siebie. 

\- Myślałeś kiedyś... jak to będzie?

\- Z czym? - Marcel zmarszczył brwi, wykręcając szyję i zerkając na niego. - Z… nami? 

\- Mmm... że będziemy razem i... w ogóle?

\- Mhm, powiem ci, jak będzie - zaczął Styles z lekkim uśmiechem, splatając z nim dłoń i z powrotem zamykając powieki. - Teraz będziemy się poznawać i uczyć żyć ze sobą, potem pewnie poznamy nawzajem swoje rodziny, potem razem zamieszkamy, gdzieś w międzyczasie dostaniesz awans albo jeszcze lepszą pracę, a Nick da nam spokój, potem będzie pierwsza, druga, trzecia rocznica i na którejś z nich na pewno któryś się oświadczy, i będziemy obrzydliwie szczęśliwi. Nie rób takiej sceptycznej miny, jak sądzę, że robisz, daj mi skończyć. Na pewno po drodze będziemy się docierać, kłócić, obrażać, ale to wszystko jest częścią życia z drugą osobą. Będę bardziej pewny twojego uczucia, jeśli wrócisz do mnie nawet po setnej awanturze o, nie wiem, zostawianie otwartego masła czy coś równie głupiego. A ja wrócę do ciebie po kolejnej scenie zazdrości, hm? 

Louis poczuł, że jego oczy znów robią się wilgotne.   
\- Ja... tak. Cokolwiek chcesz... Boże, Marcel... ty... - Przylgnął do niego bardziej, wzdychając. - Przysięgam, że zrobię wszystko, żebyś był szczęśliwy, będę z tobą na dobre i na złe, i wrócę po każdej awanturze…

\- O nie - zaśmiał się brunet, także ocierając swoje łzy pod okularami i przytulając go mocniej. - Dobrze, że nie mam makijażu… Dziękuję, Lou. - Pociągnął nosem, całując go w mokry policzek. - Uwielbiam cię, już teraz czynisz mnie szczęśliwym… - Spojrzał na jego emocjonalną twarz i sposób, w jaki Tomlinson był w niego kurczowo wtulony, i wiedział, że bezpowrotnie przepadł dla tego chłopaka. Był wszystkim, czego zawsze szukał. 

\- Teraz już po prostu musimy żyć długo i szczęśliwie - powiedział przez łzy.

\- Ale tak bez herbaty..? - dogryzł mu Marcel, przygryzając policzek, żeby się nie roześmiać przez jego oburzoną minę.

\- Nie dostaniesz earl grey’a! - zagroził, wstając, by zrobić tę obiecaną herbatę.

\- To chociaż ceylona? - jęknął za nim Styles, chichrając jednak pod nosem. - I chcę buziaka! 

\- Nie ma mowy! - krzyknął z kuchni, i tak robiąc dla niego herbatę.

\- Lou… - zamarudził brunet, rozkładając się dramatycznie na kanapie. - Umrę bez tych rzeczy i tyle będzie z tego twojego długo i szczęśliwie, zobaczysz. 

\- Trudno! - krzyknął, zalewając herbatę i dodając dwie łyżeczki cukru. Pamiętał. Przeszedł do salonu, stawiając oba kubki na stoliku. Marcel wydął usta w podkówkę, wyciągając do niego ramiona. 

\- Buzi..? 

\- Masz herbatę - powiedział grobowo.

\- Za którą bardzo dziękuję, ale Lou… - Styles chwycił go za dłoń, patrząc na niego z miną proszącego szczeniaczka. Tomlinson westchnął cierpiętniczo, ale pochylił się, by cmoknąć jego usta. Brunet natychmiast pociągnął go na siebie, przedłużając pocałunek i wsuwając palce między jego włosy. Szatyn nie opierał się specjalnie, mięknąc w jego ramionach.

Po dłuższej chwili leniwego całowania się mniejszy mężczyzna leżał z głową na piersi Marcela, podczas gdy ten usatysfakcjonowany sięgnął po swój kubek z herbatą. 

\- Podasz mi mój? - wymamrotał prosząco, zerkając na niego.

\- Jasne, dla ciebie wszystko. - Styles cmoknął go żartobliwie w nos i sięgnął także po jego herbatę. 

\- Brakuje mi teraz tylko lodów - zachichotał psotnie.

\- Daj mi tylko wypić herbatę i już się tym zajmę. - Brunet mrugnął do niego bezwstydnie. 

\- I paczkę biszkoptów - zadecydował. - Powinienem włączyć jakąś komedię romantyczną?

\- Jesteś ideałem - stwierdził po prostu Marcel, uśmiechając się do niego. - Coś z Julią Roberts? 

\- Hm...  _ Mój chłopak się żeni _ ? - zaproponował.

\- No ja mam nadzieję, że jednak nie - burknął Styles, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i pokiwał głową. - Brzmi dobrze jak na nasz pierwszy wspólnie obejrzany film. 

Louis uśmiechnął się i wstał, by znaleźć pudełko z płytą.    
Kiedy wszystko było już gotowe, pochylił się do Marcela. -  _ Mój chłopak się żeni _ ... ze mną.

\- Tylko z tobą… - szepnął brunet, całując go czule. - Muszę tylko najpierw znaleźć idealny pierścionek - wymamrotał. 

\- Nic wyszukanego - podpowiedział. - Nie lubię przesady - dodał, włączając film.

\- A ja minimalizm. - Marcel się uśmiechnął, całując go w szyję. - Znajdę coś ładnego, gdy przyjdzie pora. 

\- Więc jednak ty się oświadczysz? - Wyszczerzył się.

\- Chyba, że mnie wyprzedzisz. - Styles szturchnął go żartobliwie łokciem. 

\- Wszystko się może zdarzyć... - zanucił, skupiając się na filmie. Brunet odłożył swój kubek i objął go mocno ramionami w pasie, wzdychając. Wpatrzył się w wydarzenia na ekranie do tego stopnia, że nie zauważył nawet, że jego telefon na stoliku wibruje. 

Louis wyjątkowo szybko zasnął w jego ramionach, ukołysany dialogami i jego równomiernym oddechem. Marcel przeczesywał tylko jego karmelowe kosmyki swoimi palcami, oglądając film do końca. Nie musiał z nim rozmawiać ani zwracać na siebie jego uwagi, wystarczało mu, że był obok. Kiedy na koniec ocierał niechciane łzy i wyłączał DVD, starał się jak najdelikatniej unieść Tomlinsona i zanieść go do jego sypialni. Ten tylko wymruczał coś i przytulił go mocniej. Styles troskliwie przytknął usta do jego skroni, układając go ostrożnie na łóżku i powoli zsuwając z niego dżinsy swojej własnej siostry. Tomlinson uchylił lekko powieki, wciąż zaspany.   
\- Już idziesz? - zapytał smutno.

\- A chcesz, żebym został? - Brunet pogłaskał go po policzku, siadając obok niego. 

\- Chcę. Tylko nie wiem, czy mam jakieś wystarczająco duże spodnie... i koszulę - panikował. - Musimy mieć u siebie nasze ciuchy - zadecydował.

\- Tak szybko? - zaśmiał się Marcel, całując go w policzek. - Poradzimy sobie jakoś dzisiaj. 

\- Musimy, bo nie mamy swoich ubrań - jęknął.

\- Mogę spać bez ubrań. - Styles uśmiechnął się do niego łobuzersko. 

\- Ale nie pójdziesz do pracy bez nich... - zamarudził.

\- Podjadę rano. - Brunet trącił go ramieniem. - Daj spokój, przestań się zamartwiać. Po pracy przywiozę do ciebie wielką torbę swoich rzeczy, w porządku? 

\- Tak... tak. - Uśmiechnął się.

\- Ani się obejrzysz, a ci się tu zalęgnę - zażartował Marcel, ściągając spodnie i pakując się pod kołdrę. 

\- Bardzo dobrze, o ile będziesz po sobie sprzątać - zażartował. - I po mnie - dodał po chwili namysłu.

\- Z przyjemnością - zapewnił go Styles, przybliżając się do niego. - A teraz mnie przytul. 

Louis objął go, wtulając się ciasno.   
\- Mmm... dobranoc…

\- Dobranoc. - Marcel uśmiechnął się i odłożył jeszcze okulary, po czym odetchnął i zamknął oczy. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Poranek powitał ich irytująco dzwoniącym budzikiem. Styles wymamrotał coś pod nosem i sięgnął ręką na oślep, nie trafiając w telefon. 

\- Lou, wyłącz - jęknął. 

\- To nie mój! - zaprotestował w poduszkę, ciągnąc Marcela bardziej na siebie.

\- Jak to nie? - zamarudził brunet, wtulając się w niego. 

\- Nie mam takiego dzwonka! - wyjęczał.

\- Mój telefon został w salonie… - jęknął Marcel, odwracając się i wkopując twarz w jego szyję. - Niech dzwoni, mam to gdzieś. 

\- Musimy wstawać do pracy... - jęknął, spoglądając na zegarek na szafce.

\- Niee… - zaprotestował Styles, zaciskając dłonie na jego bokach. - Nigdzie nie idę. 

\- Cóż, ja muszę... - stwierdził kwaśno. - I bez tego Nick mnie nienawidzi…

\- Jak na kogoś, kto cię nienawidzi i o kogo jesteś zazdrosny, pojawia się w twoich wypowiedziach zbyt często - zauważył brunet. 

\- Teraz ty jesteś zazdrosny? - Spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- … może? - spróbował Marcel, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust. 

\- Jesteś! - krzyknął tryumfalnie, gramoląc się z łóżka i ściągnął z niego kołdrę.

\- O nie, oddaj! - zaprotestował Styles, sięgając po pościel. 

\- Nie ma mowy! Prysznic, śniadanie i do pracy!

\- Ale tatusiu! - Brunet jęknął, układając usta w dzióbek i patrząc na niego wzrokiem zbitego szczeniaczka. 

\- Jajecznica może być? - spytał, starając się ukryć swoją reakcję na te słowa. I tak zdradzał go rumieniec.

\- Może… - Pokonany Marcel westchnął głęboko i założył okulary. Usiadł niechętnie na brzegu łóżka, przeciągając się i ziewając. Louis czmychnął na dół, by się uspokoić i zrobić dla nich śniadanie. Jego nerwy zostały jednak wystawione na próbę, kiedy Styles bezceremonialnie przeparadował obok kuchni nago, idąc do łazienki i przeczesując swoje loki palcami. Szatyn zagapił się na niego z łyżką w ręku i otwartymi w szoku ustami. Dopiero skwierczenie bekonu przywróciło go do rzeczywistości i nie bez zaskoczenia zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że był twardy. Sporą pokusą było też to, że nie usłyszał dźwięku zamykanych drzwi ani przesuwania rolety przed tym lecącej wody, co oznaczało, że gdyby wyszedł na korytarz, miałby panoramiczny widok Marcela biorącego prysznic. Potrząsnął głową, skupiając się na patelni. Śniadanie, tak. Kiedy problem w jego bokserkach zmalał, a on sam nakładał śniadanie na talerze, wciąż mokry brunet pojawił się w kuchni, jedynie z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół pasa. 

\- Kawa... - jęknął głęboko, stając obok niego i sięgając za nim do blatu, na którym stały dwa kubki. Louis podskoczył, omal nie strącając talerza, ale zaraz się uśmiechnął, stawiając go na stole.   
\- Smacznego! - Wyszczerzył się, sięgając po najbardziej przypieczony kawałek bekonu.

\- Dziękuję i nawzajem - mruknął Marcel, siadając przy stole. Szatyn zagapił się na jego sutki i tatuaże.

\- Louis. - Z tego stanu wyrwał go głos Stylesa, który uśmiechał się kącikiem ust. - Będziesz tylko się patrzył czy chcesz podotykać? 

\- Podo... co? - Uniósł na niego zaskoczony wzrok. Zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Bo jeśli chcesz mnie poobmacywać, to ja nie mam nic przeciwko. - Brunet mrugnął do niego, upijając łyk kawy. 

\- Ty zbereźniku! - wykrztusił z siebie, patrząc na niego oburzony.

\- To ty gwałcisz mnie wzrokiem - zauważył Marcel, przewracając oczami. - Ale nie to nie, w porządku. 

Tomlinson zerwał się od stołu, wybiegając do łazienki. Musiał ochłonąć.

Styles zmarszczył brwi, kończąc swoją kawę. Zawahał się, ale zawołał: - Lou, wszystko w porządku? Ja tylko żartowałem! 

Nie dostał jednak żadnej odpowiedzi.

\- Lou? - Nieco zmartwiony brunet wstał od stołu i poszedł do łazienki, przystając pod jej drzwiami. - Skarbie, jesteś tam? 

\- Odejdź! - jęknął nieco bezradnie.

\- Martwię się o ciebie - przyznał Marcel, opierając się o drzwi. - Co się dzieje? 

\- Nic! Idź sobie!

\- Louis, wchodzę - oznajmił nieprzekonany Styles, naciskając klamkę. Drzwi jednak nie ustąpiły, a sam Louis nie odzywał się. Tylko ciche pochlipywanie mogło stanowić jakąś wskazówkę.

\- Kochanie, czemu płaczesz? - jęknął brunet, opierając czoło o drzwi. - Przepraszam… 

\- Nic mi nie jest, odejdź!

Marcel westchnął i usiadł na podłodze naprzeciwko, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje. 

Po pewnym czasie pochlipywanie ustało i Louis w końcu wyszedł z łazienki, ocierając oczy.

\- Co się tam stało? - zapytał delikatnie Styles, rozchylając zapraszająco ramiona. - To moja wina..? 

Tomlinson potrząsnął tylko głową, zmierzając do pokoju.   
\- Spóźnimy się - powiedział tylko.

\- Louis, nie możesz mnie tak po prostu ignorować! - oburzył się brunet, opuszczając bezradnie ramiona. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, wciąż przygaszony.

\- Świetnie - burknął Marcel, wstając i wymijając go. Wciągnął na siebie dżinsy i przewieszając swoją bluzkę przez ramię, ruszył w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. 

Tomlinson popatrzył za nim, już otwierając usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale jednak zrezygnował. Ten dzień będzie koszmarny…

Styles gniewnie ruszył w stronę swojego samochodu, wciągając na siebie bluzkę po drodze. Wciąż nie miał pojęcia, o co chodziło i to wkurzało go najbardziej. Siadając za kierownicą, spojrzał w końcu na telefon, widząc pytanie Nicka o wspólny lunch. Zawahał się, przygryzając wargę, ale ostatecznie się zgodził. 

 

***

 

Louis wszedł do biura spóźniony, w wygniecionej koszuli i posłał wszystkim przepraszające spojrzenie. Usiadł przy swoim biurku, nie podnosząc wciąż zaczerwienionych oczu.   
\- Panie Tomlinson! - zagrzmiał głos szefa, na który podskoczył, strącając pojemnik z długopisami. - Jeśli myśli pan, że nie zauważyłem pana spóźnienia, to jest pan idiotą. Proszę się bardziej przykładać - polecił, wracając do swojego biura.

Marcel pokręcił tylko głową, nie odrywając wzroku od komputera i widocznych na nim tabelek. Przez całą zmianę uparcie trzymał wzrok na wszystkim oprócz szatyna i jego biurka.  Kiedy nadeszła pora lunchu, wyłączył ekran i z westchnieniem patrzył, jak Grimshaw podchodzi do jego biurka. 

\- Gotowy? - zapytał Nick, a kiedy Styles przytaknął i wstał, zaoferował mu swoje ramię, paplając dalej: - Pomyślałem, że zabiorę cię do tej nowo otwartej francuskiej knajpki… 

Louis otworzył usta w szoku, a coś zimnego owinęło się wokół jego serca. Spodziewał się chyba wszystkiego, za wyjątkiem Marcela właśnie wychodzącego na lunch z ich szefem. Po tym, jak zapewnił, że ograniczy ich kontakty i... Pokręcił głową, łapiąc jeszcze uniesione kciuki pozostałych pracowników. No tak, Nick na pewno uchodził za lepszą partię niż gapowaty, niezdarny informatyk. Zignorował Nialla wołającego jego imię i zaszył się tam, gdzie zwykle spędzał przerwy. Nieużywana toaleta dla niepełnosprawnych nie brzmiała zachęcająco, ale przynajmniej nikt nie wpadłby na to, żeby go tam szukać.

 

Tymczasem Marcel żałował swojej decyzji. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że był zbyt okrutny, w złości umawiając się z tym, kogo Tomlinson najbardziej się obawiał. To było zagranie poniżej pasa. Nie potrafił jednak zmusić się do wyjścia, kiedy Nick wydawał się taki szczęśliwy, że w końcu z nim gdzieś wyszedł… Zdecydowanie traktował to jak randkę, sądząc po jego przybliżaniu się do niego i kokietowaniu. Styles czuł się przez to odrobinę niezręcznie, a najgorsze było to, że nie mógł mu powiedzieć, że kogoś ma, bo już sam nie wiedział, czy ma. Dziękował niebiosom, kiedy w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawiła się Sarah, która widząc jego błagalne spojrzenie, zamiast wziąć jedzenie na wynos, przysiadła się do nich, co zdecydowanie ograniczyło ich szefowi pole manewru, a Stylesowi dało wymówkę, że to było tylko zwykłe spotkanie kolegów z pracy. 

 

Tomlinson nie pojawił się już do końca przerwy, a kiedy ta się skończyła, zasiadł do komputera, skupiając się na swojej pracy. Nie mógł już bardziej podpaść Nickowi, a pewnie i tak będzie musiał odpracować swoje spóźnienie.

 

Jednak Grimshaw sam pojawił się spóźniony, idąc z nieciekawą miną za Marcelem i Sarah prowadzącymi ożywioną rozmowę. 

\- Musimy częściej powtarzać takie przyjacielskie lunche! - Jones klepnęła szefa w ramię, a ten posłał smętne spojrzenie Stylesowi, który uśmiechał się do dziewczyny. 

\- Tak, było świetnie - zgodził się brunet, siadając przy swoim biurku. 

Louis zagryzł wargi, nie podnosząc wzroku.   
Niall zmarszczył brwi i gdy tylko Nick zniknął za drzwiami, podjechał swoim krzesłem bliżej Marcela.   
\- Stary, co jest?

\- A co ma być? - Styles uniósł na niego wzrok znad klawiatury. 

\- Ty i Louis? - spytał cicho, wskazując brodą na chłopaka, który siedział na swoim miejscu ze spuszczoną głową.

\- Pokłóciliśmy się - westchnął brunet, spoglądając w jego stronę. - Nawet nie wiem o co. 

\- I od razu poleciałeś do Nicka? - Skrzywił się. - Serio, aż tak bardzo zależy ci na statusie? Tommo powoli przestawał się nas bać, a dzisiaj znowu całą przerwę przesiedział w swojej kryjówce…

\- Nie zależy mi na statusie! - oburzył się Marcel. - I nie  _ poleciałem  _ do Nicka, byłem tam z nim i Sarah. Po prostu… on nie chce się przede mną w ogóle otworzyć. Sam kazał mi iść. 

\- Wiesz, jak to dla niego wyglądało?   
\- Harry, kochanie! - Zabrzmiał głos Nicka. - Mógłbyś pozwolić do mojego biura na chwilę? Mamy problem z serwerami...  _ Ktoś _ miał to wczoraj zrobić, ale widocznie mnie zignorował…

\- Nie jestem twoim kochaniem - westchnął Styles, zwracając na niego zmęczony wzrok. - I zająłem się wczoraj tymi serwerami razem z Louisem, to niemożliwe, że coś się znowu zwiesiło. 

\- Prosiłem o to  _ Louisa _ , nie powinien się wysługiwać innymi.   
\- Przepraszam - wtrącił Louis, nie podnosząc oczu. - Nie powinienem prosić nikogo o pomoc. Zaraz się tym zajmę, w porządku?   
Nick pokiwał głową.   
\- Przy okazji przejrzyj dziennik zdarzeń.   
\- Nie zajmuje się tym przypadkiem Charles? - zdziwił się Luke.   
\- Zajmuje, ale Louis się tym zajmie, skoro się spóźnił. Harry, zapraszam. - Wskazał drzwi swojego gabinetu, po tym, jak Tomlinson po prostu pokiwał głową bez protestu.

\- Nick, daj spokój, proszę. - Marcel spojrzał na szefa, marszcząc brwi. - Louis nie miał obowiązku zostawać po godzinach pracy, to raz. Pomogłem mu, bo chciałem. I skoro nie powinniśmy wysługiwać się innymi, niech Charles przejrzy dzienniki. A serwerami mogę zająć się stąd. 

\- Louis nie miał również obowiązku się spóźnić, a to zrobił, więc zajmie się dziennikami. I zapraszam do mojego gabinetu, nie będę nosić ci papierów - syknął.

\- Spóźnił się pięć minut! - krzyknął Styles, zaskakując tym wszystkich. - A wczoraj po pracy siedział tu dwie godziny! A do twoich papierów zaraz dołączy moje wypowiedzenie, dziękuję bardzo. - Zamaszystym gestem zabrał swoją torbę i odszedł od biurka, nie oglądając się za siebie. 

\- Styles. Dostaniesz takie referencje, że nikt cię już nie przyjmie!

\- Marcel... - Louis złapał go za rękaw, gdy przechodził obok jego biurka. - Nie warto, proszę…

\- Jesteś wart wszystkiego - odpowiedział po prostu Styles, pochylając się i całując go mocno. Zanim szatyn dostał szansę na zareagowanie, oderwał się od niego, zwracając się do szefa: - A ty możesz pocałować mnie w dupę. - Na to wśród innych rozległy się entuzjastyczne brawa zapoczątkowane przez Zayna i Caluma. Tomlinson popatrzył za nim zdziwiony, odwracając się, gdy drzwi od gabinetu Nicka zamknęły się za nim z trzaskiem.

\- Nawet Marcel ma granice swojej cierpliwości - zachichotał Robert, szczerząc się do kolegów i gryząc wykałaczkę. 

\- A słyszeliście tę plotkę? - odezwała się Melanie. - Podobno Nicka i tak przenoszą do innego oddziału, może Marc jednak wróci…

\- To niby kto zostanie naszym szefem? - zapytał Malik, a kiedy wszyscy wlepili w niego znaczące spojrzenia, zaśmiał się głucho. - Nie kpijcie sobie ze mnie. Nie ma szans, żebym dostał taki awans. 

\- Dlaczego? - spytał Louis, zaskakując wszystkich. - Jesteś jego prawą ręką, pewnie nawet wiesz więcej, niż on…

\- Przesadzacie - westchnął mulat, ale uśmiechnął się do informatyka. - Poczekamy, zobaczymy. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie cię dalej tak dręczył. I nie wyobrażam sobie tego miejsca bez Marca, nie wiem jak wy. 

\- Nie martwicie się o mnie, przywykłem... - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- A nie powinieneś. - Zayn zmarszczył brwi. - Wszyscy jesteśmy sobie równi. 

Louis znowu wzruszył ramionami, niezbyt zadowolony z uwagi.

\- Dobra, wróćmy do roboty, bo znowu będzie się pluć - zaproponował Calum, wywracając oczami. Wszyscy się z nim zgodzili i po chwili każdy już zajmował się swoimi sprawami. Marcel nie pojawił się już do końca zmiany. Wszyscy za wyjątkiem Tomlinsona podążyli do drzwi. Ten został, by dokończyć to, czego nie skończył Styles.

 

Tymczasem brunet siedział pod drzewem w pobliskim parku, ogrzewając się w leniwych promieniach wczesno-wiosennego słońca. Miło było w końcu odpocząć od pośpiechu korporacji, jednak wiedział, że niedługo będzie musiał rozejrzeć się za czymś nowym, jeśli nie chce wracać do Holmes Chapel.

Louis uwinął się w godzinę i wyszedł z budynku, owijając szyję szalikiem. Przeciął park, by dojść na stację metra.

Styles zobaczył znajomą sylwetkę, ale nie był pewien, czy powinien go zagadywać. Jednak kiedy zauważył blondynkę, która otaksowała szatyna wzrokiem i wyraźnie zamierzała do niego zagadać, włączyła się w nim ta zazdrosna iskierka. Uniósł rękę i go zawołał.    
\- Hej, Lou!

Ten obrócił się i posłał mu niepewny uśmiech, odmachując.   
\- Spieszę się, ucieknie mi metro - wyjaśnił, wskazując za siebie.

\- Odwiozę cię..? - spróbował Marcel, przygryzając wargę.

\- Oh... serio? - Popatrzył na niego z nadzieją.

\- Jasne, żaden problem. - Styles uśmiechnął się, mrużąc oczy z powodu słońca. Louis podszedł do niego, siadając niepewnie obok na ławce.    
\- Skończyłem twoje sprawozdanie i zamknąłem serwery - powiedział.

\- Nie musiałeś tego robić. - Brunet pokręcił głową, wahając się przed ułożeniem ręki za jego plecami. - Musicie znaleźć kogoś nowego, nie możesz odwalać roboty za dwie osoby.

\- Więc jednak odchodzisz? - zapytał smutno. Wierzył, że jednak Marcel nie mówił poważnie.

\- Po tej akcji Grimshaw pewnie sam walnie mi dyscyplinarkę - parsknął Styles, przewracając oczami.

\- Ponoć mają go przenieść do innego działu. Nikt nie wyobraża sobie pracy bez ciebie.

\- Wyolbrzymiasz. - Brunet wzruszył ramionami. - Programistów jest mnóstwo, to żaden problem znaleźć kogoś na moje miejsce. Czy go przenoszą czy nie, raczej nie mam tam już czego szukać.

\- Więc poszukamy czegoś razem. - Przełknął ślinę, łapiąc jego dłoń. - Po prostu... nie poddawaj się bez walki. Mnóstwo osób w firmie cię lubi...

\- Lou, nie - jęknął Marcel, ściskając jego dłoń. - Nie możesz odchodzić dlatego, że ja odchodzę. I... zastanowię się, dobrze? Na razie nie mam ochoty tam wracać, dopóki Nick jest szefem, okej? Nienawidzę patrzeć, jak cię gnoi.

\- Nie chcę pracować w miejscu, gdzie cię nie ma! - jęknął bezradnie.

\- Och, Lou... - Styles westchnął i przytulił go do siebie, wplątując palce w jego włosy. - To kochane. I... cholernie przepraszam za dzisiaj.

\- Ja też przepraszam... - wymamrotał, wtulając nos w jego szyję.

\- Ale możesz mówić mi o wszystkim, wiesz? - szepnął brunet z ustami przytkniętymi do jego skroni. - Nigdy cię nie wyśmieję. Domyślam się, że to nie jest takie łatwe, by zaufać, ale... naprawdę.

\- Po prostu... czasami nie wiem, kiedy żartujesz, a kiedy jesteś poważny...

\- Przepraszam... - Marcel pocałował go w czoło, rozcierając jego plecy dla rozgrzania. - Jak mówiłem, musimy się siebie dopiero nauczyć... Ale naprawdę nie śmiałem się z ciebie rano, przysięgam. To nic złego, że podobają nam się nasze ciała i wcale nie musimy ze sobą jeszcze uprawiać seksu, tylko żartowałem...

\- Czy... czy możemy o tym nie rozmawiać? - poprosił, czerwieniejąc i spuszczając wzrok.

\- Możemy, przepraszam - westchnął bezradnie Styles. - Nie miałem pojęcia, że te tematy cię tak krępują, wybacz...

\- Po prostu... daj mi trochę czasu? - poprosił z nadzieją.

\- Jasne - zgodził się brunet. - Nie będę naciskał ani żartował.

\- Oswoję się z tym - obiecał.

\- Wszystko w swoim czasie. - Marcel uśmiechnął się, przytulając go ciaśniej. - Jedziemy..? Zimno mi już…

\- Mmm, tak. - Wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Styles przyjął ją wdzięcznie i wstał z jego pomocą, jednak nie puścił jej przez całą drogę do swojego samochodu. Szatyn zacisnął mocniej palce. Teraz wszystko było już na swoim miejscu.

W samochodzie Marcel chwilę się wahał, ale ostatecznie skierował się na swoje osiedle. W końcu miał przywieźć do Louisa swoje rzeczy, tak? 

\- Jedziemy do ciebie? - spytał Louis, rozpoznając okolicę.

\- Mhm. - Styles zerknął na niego, uśmiechając się. - Możemy jechać później do ciebie, ale wezmę najpierw trochę ubrań, okej? 

\- Trochę ubrań? - Zmarszczył brwi, ale zaraz uśmiech rozjaśnił mu twarz. - Cudownie!

Brunet odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, skręcając w swoją ulicę.    
\- Potem możemy zrobić na odwrót.

\- Jasne, dziękuję...

\- To ja dziękuję. - Marcel pokręcił głową, parkując pod blokiem.

\- Jesteśmy razem, więc to normalne... bo jesteśmy, prawda? - Spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Jesteśmy, nie zrezygnuję tak łatwo. - Styles mrugnął do niego, wysiadając z samochodu. Louis wyszczerzył się, wyskakując za nim. Brunet objął go w pasie, prowadząc go po schodach. Louis czuł się, jakby mógł przenosić góry. Jeszcze tylko przeniesie do chłopaka kilka swoich rzeczy... albo pomyślą o wspólnym mieszkaniu może?

\- Czuj się jak u siebie. - Marcel zamknął za nimi drzwi i cmoknął go w usta, po czym odrzucił torbę na stolik w korytarzu i ruszył do sypialni. Tomlinson zrzucił buty i zwinął się na jego kanapie, wodząc za nim wzrokiem, gdy ten przemykał z pomieszczenia do pomieszczenia. Ostatecznie Styles skończył z dwoma walizkami, patrząc niepewnie na nie i na szatyna.    
\- Nie wiem, jak to się stało - przyznał nieco zawstydzony.

\- Cóż, jak zdecydujemy się razem zamieszkać, to będziemy musieli kupić dom. - Wzruszył ramionami, podrywając się z kanapy.

\- Mhm, kredyt do końca życia - zażartował brunet, chwytając walizki. - Ale muszę gdzieś pomieścić swoje świeczki i herbaty.

\- Kredyt dzielony na pół... - dodał, chwytając jedną walizkę. - W końcu trzeba sobie ułożyć życie, tak?

\- Tak. - Marcel uśmiechnął się i splótł ich wolne dłonie, wychodząc z nim razem ku wspólnej przyszłości. Przyszłości wypełnionej mnóstwem miłości i tak niezwykłego w tych czasach szczęścia.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Short story o Larcelu, rozdziały będą pojawiać się standardowo w każdy poniedziałek, czwartek i sobotę. Opowiadanie dostępne także na Tumblrze i Wattpadzie. 
> 
> Tumblr: https://drunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com/post/178857993161/a-person-to-call-home-masterpost
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/167837321-a-person-to-call-home-larry-short-story


End file.
